Overlord Shinobi Executions
by stevebill453
Summary: I'm simply writing this for fun. Forgive me if I include anything in the fic you consider outrageous. This is a one-shot collection (sort of) Look in first chapter for more information. Cover Image Soruce: www dot pixiv dot net/member illust dot php?mode medium&illust id 74697049
1. Before you read

Just to be perfectly clear, I'm just writing this for fun. These are mix collection of one shots and full on story sort of? If I said I wasn't planning on writing out any ideas in my other stuff, well I lied. I'm well aware Wolf wouldn't be able to hold his own against Nazarick as they're basically OP as hell, but I'm writing this out to try to be accurate as possible if Wolf were able to hold his own against them. (Wolf is buffed in this fic, but not buffed to the point where he can literally one shot Nazarick) This is set after the Purification Ending.

P.S. I'll try to keep the characters included in this one shot collection in character because I tend to forget their personality and everything else sometimes. I'll also try to be accurate as possible for other stuff. If I messed up on anything, please let me know, preferbly by PM. Leaving a review is okay too.

Another P.S. I'm not really an expert on character sheets of Overlord, so maybe anyone who views this fic can PM one to me and I'll choose the one for Wolf that I think is more suitable. I'm also shit with the way characters talk so I may take some time before I release a chapter.

Another thing before going to the next chapter:

-Wolf has the Mortal Blade

-Wolf still has his Healing Gourd

-Wolf can still resurrect (I'm not going to explain why)

-He possesses abilities from other game. I'll only list any abilities that seem fitting enough for him since he's buffed for this story. (So this is technically Sekiro x Overlord x X-over)

-Nazarick has heard of Wolf's feats, but never seen his capabilities first hand, or what he looks like.

-Wolf will not be stopped by negative status effects such as Terror.

-Wolf's prosthetic is magic enhanced, like it has magical symbols on it.

-There will be some chapters where Wolf fights some small armies or something like that.

-Some bonus scenes will be included at the end of some chapters, should I choose to do so.

-Not all chapters will include fights.

**5-7-19 EDIT: I try to make fights as long as I can manage so please don't hate me.**


	2. Kyouhukou Part 1

**Mini Boss One Shot 1 Part 1: Kyouhukou**

**(This is right after the Workers invaded Nazarick, say like couple weeks later...)**

**If I put in anything that seems outrageous, just keep in mind that Wolf is buffed for this fic. Or if anything is outrageous to the point you consider this a Gary Stu/Mary Sue kind of fic, let me know via PM, and I'll try to fix it best as I can.**

* * *

Wolf was investigating a tomb that piqued the interest of a noble that assigned him to this job. He figured that Wolf would be capable enough for this job since the noble heard of his feats, such as single handedly pick off an army of goblins, taking on the Slane Theocracy and surviving, even defeating all of Blue Rose in a fight without so much as breaking a sweat. The noble couldn't believe himself, but when he asked Wolf how he got so strong, he simply answered that his father taught him, while leaving out the fact that he's died multiple times to his foes in the past and adapted to the attacks that have previously slain him. The noble acknowledged his strength from his answer, and thus he asked Wolf to do this job for him.

Now, here is Wolf now wandering inside the tomb that was mentioned in the job description. He encountered many things that attempted to kill him, but handled them without any trouble. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by a certain undead and succubus. Eventually, Wolf came across a door. The noble told him to leave nothing unexplored, so Wolf went to open and stepped inside.

The room was empty. Nothing.

Wolf was about to leave the room when his movement was stopped by a glowing symbol on the ground. Wolf was then teleported to a dark room.


	3. Kyouhukou Part 2

**Mini Boss One Shot 1 Part 2: Kyouhukou**

**Spoiler: This will be straight up one-sided.**

* * *

Wolf was standing in something that could be considered uncomfortable for most. It didn't take him long to realize what he was standing in thanks to his Night Eye ability, that he was standing in a sea of cockroaches. Before Wolf could act, his attention was directed to something emerging from the cockroaches. It was a another cockroach, but different as it was a much bigger size than normal. Wolf wasn't surprised by this sight as he's encountered creatures who were far more worse.

Kyouhukou: Ahh... Another guest. Welcome to my lovely pit.

Wolf just stared at the creature in silence.

Kyouhukou: Oh please do pardon me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kyouhukou. A pleasure to meet you. By the order of Lord Ainz, I have been granted dominion of this place.

Wolf stayed silent, but kept the name mentioned in mind.

Kyouhukou: Hmm? Not one for conversation I see. Well no matter... Though, you have come at a good time.

Wolf sensed danger coming and discretely prepared himself.

Kyouhukou: My children are very hungry you see and in need of a meal. I think you'll do just fine...

The swarms of roaches started to pile on top Wolf, crawling up his legs and body until he was completely covered from head to toe. Kyouhukou was confused that Wolf wasn't reacting to this, but quickly dismissed it.

Kyouhukou: I thank you for your generosity.

Kyouhukou hummed in satisfaction, thinking he successfully fulfilled his order of Lord Ainz to capture the human. However, everything happened so fast before he could process what happened next. In the spot where Wolf was standing was burnt bits of Kyouhukou's children. Before Kyouhukou could react, he caught the sight of feathers falling down before feeling a sharp pain behind his back.

Kyouhukou: ACKKK! (Coughing up blood) I-Impossible! How di- (Coughs up more blood)

Wolf kept silent once more, and proceeded to perform a Deathblow on Kyouhukou. Wolf pinned down the roach by the head with an unbelievable strength and started to split his back wide open with Kusabimaru, while the roach was screaming in painful agony, ending with splitting his head in half.

Wolf flicked the blood off his sword. Swarms of roaches attempted to consume him again, but this time Wolf threw large amounts of oil at the swarm that was closing in on him, and used the **Flame Vent** to burn them all. Many were burnt to a crisp. Very few survived and fled. With that out of the way, Wolf then went to find an exit. The room was big, but he was sure to find an exit eventually.

**I hope you liked this chapter, feel free to review.**

**Tools used for this chapter:**

**Flame Vent**

**Mist Raven**

* * *

**Bonus Scene:**

Kyouhukou senses Wolf in his domain and proceeds to reveal himself to him.

Kyouhukou: Welcome to my lovely pi-

Kyouhukou stopped, as he noticed Wolf was lying face first on the ground, accompanied with purple glowing foreign text floating above his head.

Kyouhukou: Umm... Are you quite alright?

Kyouhukou checked for signs of life by poking him with his staff. No response. He eventually realized that Wolf had been scared to death the moment he ended up here.

Kyouhukou: It seems he couldn't handle the sight of my children. How unfortunate... Oh well.

Kyouhukou then orders his children to consume the body.


	4. Eight Fingers

**Overlord Shinobi Executions: Eight Fingers**

* * *

Wolf was on his way back to an inn he was staying at. It was getting late as the job he was on took all day to finish. He was almost at his destination, when he noticed down an alleyway, he caught sight of three hooded men near a carriage. Wolf quickly hid himself from sight. These people seemed to be discussing something, so Wolf eavesdropped.

Man 1: Come on! I won't be too rough with them.

Man 2: No. They are to be delivered in one piece. Boss won't tolerate any damage done to them.

Man 1: Why does he care? It's not like he's into girls or something.

Man 2: That is not up for debate. If he finds out that one of the girls has been tampered with, we're bound to receive punishment sooner or later.

Man 3: Hey you sure we should be staying out here? Someone might see us.

Man 1: Relax, barely anyone walks around in this area at night it might as well be a ghost town or something.

Man 3: I'm not so sure about that...

Wolf was not happy. From what he learned, these men kidnapped a group of women with the intent to sell them off. He wasn't surprised to learn that slavery happened in this country as it happened in his country as well, but that didn't quell his anger towards the hooded men. He could've been subtle and take out these men without them knowing what hit them, but Wolf chose to make himself known.

Wolf: (Walks towards the hooded men)

All three men then noticed Wolf walking towards them.

Man 3: Dammit! I told you someone might see us!

Man 1: (Pushes Man 3 aside) It's just one guy. Calm down.

Man 2: (Glances at Man 1 & 3, then looks at Wolf) It's best that you walk away. The last thing you want to happen is ending up in a body bag.

Wolf: Not until those women are free.

Man 1: (Laughing) Oh sure! I'll set these women free! If you have money for it!

Man 2: (Smirks)

Man 3: (Recognizes Wolf, becomes terrified)

The look of recognition from the third man didn't go unnoticed by Wolf. It was obvious that he was a rookie. As for the other two men, they didn't recognize him at all.

Too bad for them...

Wolf slowly starts drawing Kusabimaru from its sheath, two out of the three men responded in kind by unsheathing their own weapons.

Man 2: How unwise... I did warn you walk away, but it looks like you've chosen your fate.

Man 1: (Looks at Man 3) What are you scared for? We outnumber him!

Man 3: B-but he's-

Man 1: (In a mocking voice) He's what? The boogeyman?

Man 3: He's that adventurer with the prosthetic!

Both men take a look at Wolf's arms, and one of them was indeed a prosthetic.

Man 2: I see... So you're that adventurer, the One Armed Wolf. That changes nothing. You self righteous individuals will die all the same.

Man 1: And you'll die right now! (Charges at Wolf with a crazed smile)

Man 2: (Charges at Wolf with a smirk)

Wolf sheathed his sword and waited until his attacker got close enough to unleash his attack.

**[One Mind]**

In a blink of an eye, Wolf appeared to have Kusabimaru out of its sheath. The world was in slow motion as a severed arm descended to the ground, and when it was in slow motion no longer...

Man 1: (Backs away, then Kneels as he screams in agony) AGGGHHHHH! (Looks up to Wolf in anger) Y-you! Bastard!

Man 2: (Stops frozen in tracks) 'W-what just happened?'

Man 1: Damn you! You'll pay! (Charges at Wolf again with a poisoned blade in hand)

Wolf shakes his head at this reckless attempt to exact revenge as he knocks blade out his assaulter's hand, then grabs his face and stabs his sword through the neck and throws him to the ground. The man lays there as he bleeds to death, blood gurgling from his mouth.

The second man was still processing what had happened just moments ago at this point.

Man 2: (Sweating bullets) 'How? Not even Brain Unglaus could move that fast!'

He was snapped out of his stupor when Wolf was inches away from him. He tried to swing at Wolf hoping to get a hit on him. It proved futile as Wolf deflected his swing leaving him open to performing a Deathblow, and Wolf did just that.

Man 2: Impossible... (Falls to the ground, dead)

Wolf then looks to the last man standing, he could see that he urinated his pants but paid no mind to it. Wolf then grabs him.

Man 3: Please! Don't kill me! I'll give you anything

Wolf: (Pulls Man 3 closer) I want information...

It was a long night at that point. After interrogating the man, Wolf tied him up, and threw him into the back of the carriage, then freed the women who were kidnapped. They were all escorted home safely. The man involved in the kidnapping was arrested.

Wolf would wake up to investigate this 'Eight Fingers' the next day, for this incident had sealed their fate.

* * *

**Tools Used:**

**None**

**Combat Arts Used:**

**One Mind Weakened Version**

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Nothing to do with Nazarick unfortunately. I just wanted to write what would happen if Wolf were ever to first hear of Eight Fingers.**

**Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**


	5. Narberal (Nabe) Part 1

**Overlord Shinobi Executions: Narberal (Nabe) Part 1**

**I will not have Wolf kill off Narberal for many reasons, one being that I love her too much for her to die.**

**This is when Narberal or rather Nabe interacts with Wolf for the first time. She wants to test his strength.**

* * *

Wolf recently returned from a job and was currently receiving payment. Since ranking up to Adamantite, he's gained a lot more attention than he expected. Especially from Evileye. She fell in love with Wolf obviously since he assisted in the attack of Jaldaboth and saved her from the demon maids. Momon was dense to how Evileye was in love with him. Unfortunately for Wolf, he wished he was. It didn't go unnoticed by Wolf that Evileye was in love with him. Wolf, well... He knew Evileye was older than she looked, but he still had standards. He once thought about the possibility of Kuro being in love with him, but quickly shoved that thought away and shuddered.

He was not a lolicon. Nor a shotacon. Of course he had standards!

All that aside, Wolf exited the Adventurer's Guild as he finished receiving payment. He was on his to a spot that he found to have some time to himself, doing things such as training, meditating, or having a simple rest. The spot he found was a big tree that was near a lake. It was a tree that was equivalent to a cherry blossom tree. It reminded Wolf of his home and always set him at ease in times of stress. Wolf was then brought out of his thoughts when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, which turned out to be a fellow Adamantite Adventurer Nabe.

Nabe: I want to have words with you.

Wolf was confused, but didn't show it. The reason being that when he first met Nabe, she expressed disinterest in him, saying that he should talk to her when he was 'worthy' enough to talk. He never knew what she meant by that. He was confused as to why she suddenly seemed interested in talking, but he didn't question her about that.

Wolf: What do you wish discuss?

Nabe: It is about Jaldaboth.

Wolf: What about Jaldaboth?

Nabe: I wish to know how you managed to defeat his subordinates.

Nabe was angered by the fact that some insect managed to defeat two of her sisters in battle, but kept it hidden. Though, it was hidden terribly as Wolf caught her eyebrow twitching.

Back then when Jaldaboth invaded, Wolf stepped in when Evileye seemed to have difficulties handling Alpha and Delta. He charged them at blinding speeds, surprising both of them Alpha tried to strike Wolf, but deflected her strike and kicked her away with great force and rendered unconscious. Delta tried to shooting at Wolf, but it was pointless as he deflected all projectiles and slashed her gun into pieces and rendering her incapable of fighting (A/N: As far as I know anyway).

Wolf was about to incapacitate Delta, when Jaldaboth stepped in to save her, and retreat. Ever since that day, Nabe mentally swore to herself that she will get revenge on the human who wronged her sisters.

Wolf responded to her question with a moment of silence, then he spoke.

Wolf: They were predictable.

His response held no arrogance to it, but Nabe did not take his response well, but did her best to hide it. Wolf noticed her trembling and questioned her.

Wolf: Do you know them?

Nabe: (Slightly caught off guard) I-I don't.

Wolf didn't believe her, but said nothing. Nabe was in fact strong, but she wasn't exactly one for... subtlety.

Wolf: (Stares at Nabe for a moment) Is there something you really want to discuss?

Nabe: ...I wish to duel with you.

Oh. So that's what she wanted.

Wolf: A duel?

Nabe: Yes. I request a duel with you

Wolf: Very well, but not here. I know a place where can have our duel

Wolf then proceeded to take lead to where he was headed. Nabe on the other smirked, thinking that she'll finally have her revenge, humiliating this insect. Unfortunately for her, that would not be the case the moment they start fighting.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope Narberal wasn't too OOC for this chapter.**

**Feel free to review! Is there anything I should fix? Let me know!**


	6. Albedo

**Overlord Shinobi Executions: Albedo**

**This is just Albedo straight up losing to Wolf.**

**It's short.**

* * *

She couldn't believe it! This human! This insect was actually about to defeat in her battle! Her armor was stripped to pieces (via [Loaded Spear]), her hair was cut short, one of her horns were broken off. All of these circumstances made her pissed.

Albedo: (Screams like a banshee) I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME INSECT LIKE YOU!

She had to win this! For Nazarick! For Lord Ainz!

Albedo was unleashing a flurry of attacks towards Wolf in hopes of staggering him, but no. Every attack was deflected by Wolf. Wolf eventually staggered Albedo and performed a Deathblow on her.

Albedo was on her last knees, but she made a last ditch effort to defeat the human and charged at him. Wolf was in position to perform a Shinobi Execution Deathblow and charged as well. They both clashed, they broke apart into a position to stab each other. However, Wolf's blade reached her first.

**SHHHNNK!**

Albedo: GACKK! (As blood starts coming from her mouth) Lord... Ai... nz...

Wolf pulls Kusabimaru out of Albedo, as life left her eyes, and her body fell.

**忍**

**殺**

**SHINOBI EXECUTION**

The succubus was no more. Wolf would then proceed to the throne room to fight Ainz Ooal Gown himself with everything he's got.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter! Feel free to review!**


	7. Shalltear Part 1

**Overlord Shinobi Execution: Shalltear (Downfall of Castle and Country) Part 1**

**I'm not gonna have her say arinsu or something like that periodically. I'll try to keep her arrogance in check.**

**Wolf encounters Shalltear before Ainz reaches her.**

**To the Guest from Chapter 6: Wolf vs Cocyutus? Well hmm... That may take some time to write out. I'll be honest, I'm no expert on writing long fights so I'll try to make them long as I can manage. I just might write out his end like how Wolf ended either Owl or Isshin since I did make Albedo's end identical to Genichrio's.**

* * *

Wolf was on his way back to E-Rantel from a job in another kingdom, **(A/N: He was running for days like in the game)** When he heard a boom from the distance.

He stopped to look at the direction the sound came from. He went to investigate while boosting his agility with the magic he's learned, such as **[Quick Feet]**. He ended up in an open area, and in that area, he spotted someone in bright red armor with wings. Taking a closer look, it was a girl. She also happened to be a vampire, judging from her eyes. She seemed to be holding what looks like a lance. Wolf couldn't determine if she was a threat or not as she was standing idle for some reason.

Then suddenly... White light surrounded the open area. Wolf immediately knew what that meant and drew Kusabimaru.

He turned to the vampire girl just in time to see her in the process of a flying thrust attack with insane laughter coming out of her. Wolf Mikiri Countered the attack, surprising the vampire. Wolf had her pinned and was about to perform a Deathblow, but what happened next caught him off guard, if only for a moment.

Shalltear: (Panicked) **[Greater Teleportation]!**

She vanished from sight. Wolf looked around to see where she went. He kept a look out.

...FWIP!

Wolf then heard a sound from behind. He deflected the surprise attack from the vampire, then used Mist Raven to distance himself from her

Shalltear: (Frustrated) TCH! **[Vermilion Nova]!**

An orange glowing rune then appeared at Wolf's feet. He used Mist Raven once again to avoid the fire spell.

Wolf then ran towards Shalltear. She threw spell after spell at him, which were getting deflected, making her more frustrated. When Wolf was close enough...

**[Ashina Cross]**

Wolf struck her two times in quick succession before she could block, drawing blood.

Shalltear: NNNGHH! (Knocks Wolf away with Spuit Lance) **[Greater Teleportation]!**

Wolf: (Grunts) Hmph...

She then teleported away from Wolf, distancing herself from him and used **[Time Reverse].** Wolf positioned himself and landed on his feet. He could see that the wounds he made closed up. He took a look at himself and saw a cut across his stomach. He used the Healing Gourd to close up the injury.

Wolf: (Narrows eyes) 'Hmm... This is quite troublesome if she possesses a spell such as that. Maybe the Mortal Blade will do...'

If Kusabimaru couldn't finish the job, then maybe the Mortal Blade would. **(A/N: I just figured I'd make a few changes to the Mortal Blade such as leaving permanent wounds since it's like a blade that can kill the undying.)**

Wolf put Kusabimaru back in its sheath, then slowly started drawing the Mortal Blade out of its sheath.

**[Mortal Draw]**

Shalltear: (Laughs maniacally) What makes you think an insect like you will be able to defeat me? I was created by beings that surpass even god!

Wolf would've snorted if not for the atmosphere of the situation he was in, though he was willing to test that claim since he did defeat a God that was the Divine Dragon back in the Divine Realm.

Shalltear did notice the aura coming off the Mortal Blade, but she didn't think it changed anything.

Big mistake...

Wolf had fully drawn the Mortal Blade out of its sheath. When he first acquired the blade, it was heavy as expected when he first looked at it, but with a little training over time, he was now able to swing it like a feather.

Shalltear had a smug look on her face, thinking she had the advantage over this insect. Unbeknownst to her, no amount of spells will save her.

She would not achieve victory.

There was no hope for her from this point on.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry if it wasn't long enough to your liking.**

**So... What did you think? Feel free to review! Is there anything I should fix? Let me know!**

**Spells/Abilities Used:**

**Quick Feet: A spell I made up that boosts one's agility by a mile. Imagine Wolf having The Flash's power or Ruby's semblance from RWBY.**

**Tools Used:**

**Mist Raven**

**Combat Arts Used:**

**Ashina Cross**

**Mortal Draw**


	8. Not a new fight scene or anything

I'll rewrite some chapters later if I can think of the best scenario. I'm aware that some chapters that I've written are not very long. I'm no expert at writing fights to be long to be honest. I make the best effort I can to make these fights.


	9. Bonus Scene: Albedo

**Bonus Scene: Albedo (This is based off a comic of Wolf vs Lady Butterfly. It's really hilarious, this is the link: www dot pixiv dot net/member_illust dot php?mode=medium&illust_id=74136948. Make sure you're alone when you click this link, it's R-18. It wouldn't be good if you're probably on your family's computer or something. Wolf is OOC in this scene. Maybe Albedo as well...)**

* * *

Wolf had Albedo on her last legs and was about to perform the final Deathblow, but something unexpected happened.

He saw Albedo... In the nude.

Wolf froze in his tracks, blood started coming out of his nose, and before he knew it, his world went black.

Albedo: To think this insect would make me resort to doing this! Lord Ainz is the only one worthy of seeing this figure!

Albedo had her clothes back on, and had her foot on Wolf's head face down with large amounts of nose blood pooling. Albedo was looking down to his unconscious form. An idea suddenly popped into Albedo's head, and she smirked evilly.

Albedo: Kufufu! You and I are gonna have so much fun!

She then started dragging Wolf away by his collar.

* * *

**No, Albedo's not gonna rape Wolf. Albedo has something more... disturbing in mind, yes disturbing.**

**All that aside, hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Shalltear Part 2

**Ovelord Shinobi Executions: Shalltear (Downfall of Castle and Country) Part 2**

**Spells/Abilities from other games will be used here. Made up spells/abilities as well... So I hope I don't suck at this. Some consumables from the game will be used in the form of a spell.**

**I made some changes to the Mortal Blade. The Mortal Blade will now leave permanent wounds to those who are attacked by it, but only for a very long period of time. Like think of when Owl throws that powder ball stuff at you, and it prevents you from healing, but much more longer.**

**There's a preview thingy at the end just so you know.**

* * *

Wolf had the Mortal Blade out of its sheath and took this moment to prepare himself.

**[Ungo's Spiritfall]**

**[Gokan's Spiritfall]**

**[Ako's Spiritfall]**

Preparations were done and Wolf turned to see Shalltear preparing to attack once more.

Another thrust attack.

Instead of Mikiri Countering, Wolf waited a moment until Shalltear got into range until he deflected her attack, redirecting it to the left.

Shalltear was thrown off balance for a moment and Wolf swung the Mortal Blade towards her, and was quickly blocked by the Lance she held. She could feel the weight of the Odachi and the pressure applied from it and struggled against it. Shalltear applied some force of her own to push away the Odachi and counter attacked with a swing. Wolf deflected the swing, but just barely as he received a cut on his face.

It was a small, but it did some damage to him though not much thanks to **[Ungo's Spiritfall]**. He wasn't going to waste another use of the Healing Gourd, so he stood his ground.

Shalltear flew to the air, and casted **[Purifying Javelin]** and sent it flying towards Wolf. He then used **[Phoenix's Lilac Umbrella]** and deflected the spell. Wolf closed the umbrella and sent off his own ranged attack.

**[Empowered Mortal Draw]**

Wolf concentrated and channeled energy into the Mortal Blade...

**[Mortal Arc]**

Then he slashed the air in the direction of Shalltear, releasing a wave of energy towards the vampire.

Shalltear: **[Force Sanctuary]!**

Shalltear created a barrier made of holy energy to block the energy wave, and was surprised when it impacted with the spell and left a slight crack on the barrier.

Shalltear canceled the spell to retaliate, then she felt something attach to her chest, but had no time to figure out what it was as Wolf grapple towards her. Shalltear tried to cast **[Force Sanctuary]** again, but she was too late when Wolf was close enough. She tried to dodge, but Wolf was too fast as he performed a Anti-Air Deathblow, slicing off one of her wings in the process, grounding her. It did major damage to her, but she was not quite finished yet.

Shalltear shrieked in pain as she fell to the ground. She got up and tried casting **[Time Reversal]** to restore the stump that was bleeding, but something was wrong.

The spell wasn't working.

She casted the spell just fine, but it was having no effect on her wound. Shalltear then noticed Wolf land on the ground and flicked the blood off the blade. She finally acknowledged the power of the Mortal Blade.

Shalltear: (Looks at Wolf in anger) BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?

Wolf said nothing, but did a two finger gesture to Shalltear with his prosthetic arm, signaling her to come at him.

That just made Shalltear lose it and resorted to throwing a barrage of spells at Wolf. Once again, he used **[Phoenix's Lilac Umbrella]** to endure all the spells, but the tool couldn't keep up any longer as it was about to break. Wolf then closed the umbrella and tried to evade the barrage, but one of them got lucky and hit him in the back of the shoulder. It staggered him, making a feeling of relief come over Shalltear.

She gripped her lance tightly and thrusted towards Wolf, but Wolf recovered at the last second and Mikiri Countered to the lance coming towards him, pinning her a second time. Shalltear tried to cast **[Greater Teleportation]**, but she realized that she ran out of MP and was horrified.

Wolf then performed another Deathblow, thrusting the Mortal Blade into Shalltear's chest, who was experiencing agonizing pain from the sword. She pushed away Wolf, forcing the blade out from her chest. She tried to stand up, but her wounds forced her to her knees. She was at her limit. Shalltear couldn't believe this human had her at his mercy. She looked up to Wolf, who was giving a blank stare. Despite her influence from the World Item, she still had some rationality to question him.

Shalltear: (Coughing up blood) W-Where!? H-How did you get that!?

Wolf figured she was referring to the Mortal Blade. He thought how to answer her. He was going to kill her anyway, so he gave his answer. A vague answer nonetheless.

Wolf: I acquired it from a temple that practiced a religion. It was a gift bestowed upon me in order to fulfill my duty.

It was sort of a lie as he already fulfilled his duty, but it was still the truth.

Wolf: But enough talk. Your life ends now...

Shalltear screamed in anger at his declaration, and summed up the willpower she had left to stand one last time to at least try to land a hit with another thrust attack. Wolf positioned himself for a Finisher Deathblow, then he dashed towards Shalltear...

Shalltear: YOU WILL NO-

And Mikiri Countered her for the third time. He slashed her front side without giving her a chance, vaulted over her, slashing her backside in the process, ending the Deathblow with planting the blade inside her back.

**SHHNK!**

Shalltear: (Groaning as life fades from her eyes) Im...po...ssible...

Wolf slowly pulls out the Mortal Blade out of Shalltear, as she slowly fell into eternal slumber.

**忍**

**殺**

**SHINOBI EXECUTION**

Wolf sheathed the Mortal Blade and went on his way. The battle with the vampire was truly something to experience. It would be a memory that would linger in Wolf's mind for a very long time...

Unbeknownst to Wolf, his battle was observed from a great distance, by a certain Undead and Succubus...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have this laziness that sometimes kicks in and it makes me inactive from writing for some time so yeah... Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**

**I hope this fight was to your liking as I really did my best to write out this fight. Like I thought really hard as to how it will play out.**

**Really hope neither Wolf or Shalltear was too OOC.**

**Tools used:**

**Phoenix's Lilac Umbrella- This was used because Shalltear's magic attacks clearly classifies as an apparition attack.**

**Consumables used:**

**Ungo's Spiritfall**

**Gokan's Spiritfall**

**Ako's Spiritfall**

**Combat Arts used:**

**Empowered Mortal Draw**

**Made up Spells/Ailities used:**

**Mortal Arc- Think of the Bloodskal Blade from Skyrim when you power attack with it.**

**Preview thing: Albedo (Sorcerer Kingdom) (I'll do this much later.)**

**_Albedo raised her axe to the insect who dared show disrespect and brought it down, only to be stopped by a man in orange, katana gripped in hand. They broke apart from their struggle, creating distance between themselves._**

**_Everything was silent for a long moment, winds blowing being the only sound. The silence was broken when the man in orange spoke up._**

**_Wolf: For what reason that he deserves death?_**

**_Albedo was irritated that Wolf stopped the punishment from being delievered, but she kept her composure and responded to the man's question._**

**_Albedo: He has committed a crime which is only redeemable by death._**

**_That answer angered Wolf, but he stayed calm and tried to be rational about this._**

**_Wolf: He lost his father to the war. It's natural for someone who lost their loved ones to react in such a way._**

**_Albedo: That does not excuse his crime. Punishment must still be delivered to those who defy the Sorcerer Kingdom._**

**_Wolf: (Anger building up) You'd raise your weapon against an innocent? A child no less?_**

**_Albedo: Child? At what age is a human labeled a child? _**

**_That was the last straw for Wolf. He got into a stance with Kusabimaru. He gave her a warning as a last dtich effort to stop this madness._**

**_Wolf: (Releases a menacing aura) Leave this child alone, and be on your way, or suffer the consequences demon._**

**_Wolf threw a stare that would make even a god shudder in fear towards the succubus' direction. Said succubus lost all composure and donned a 'beyond pissed' look on her face._**


	11. Narberal (Nabe) Part 2

**Overlord Shinobi Executions: Mini Boss One Shot 2: Narberal (Nabe) Part 2**

**Nabe is mentally excited for her duel to beat this 'weak' insect to the ground. Meanwhile, Wolf is well... Wolf. I guess...**

**I really hope Nabe isn't OOC. As well as Wolf.**

**I also hope this doesn't suck as I did the best I can on this.**

* * *

Once Wolf and Nabe reached their destination, Wolf turned to her and spoke.

Wolf: We're here. Now... Shall we go on with our fight?

Nabe expected some rules to be set the moment she arrived at the place they were going to be fighting at, but that never came. Well... That didn't matter. This insect was asking for it.

Wolf unsheathed Kusabimaru, while Nabe kept hers sheathed. Wolf didn't really mind, as he wasn't expecting an honorable fight out of this. He wouldn't exactly call himself to be honorable either. **(A/N: Yeah I know you people were probably cheesing your way through the game, though I cheesed my way through the game as well, so I can't really say anything)**

Momon has ordered Nabe to find out what Wolf was capable of since he's heard many good things about him in the adventuring business. To her, it was blessing. It was most perfect chance she could take on putting this piece of trash in his place.

Wolf: (Stays silent for a long moment) Now... Let us begin.

Nabe attacked first with **[Lightning]** spell towards Wolf, which was evaded with a slight tilt of his head to the left. Nabe had a look of surprised on her face before it shifted as Wolf started a flurry of attacks at Nabe, to which she dodged each attack quickly, with each attack occasionally too close for comfort, surprising her each time.

She did a backflip at the final attack, distancing herself from her opponent. Nabe had her eyes narrowed towards Wolf, with a look of anger and surprise. She has never faced off anyone so fast before, or rather a human that could achieve such speeds. As Nabe pondered about this, Wolf decided to taunt her a bit.

Wolf: Finally deciding to draw your blade? Or are you still confident that you'll win without one?

Nabe was angered by that taunt, but did her best once more to hide it. Although, Wolf was just doing that in hopes she slips up. He knew she has a short temper, so of course he took advantage of that.

Wolf ran towards Nabe and threw a fast swing at her, causing her to duck down quickly.

Electricity gathered in Nabe's hands and was about to use another spell, but Wolf prevented that by performing a **[Praying Strike]** to her stomach, sending her back gasping for air. The force was great that it immediately sent her to the ground, dirtying her hair and clothes a bit.

She slowly got up and as she took a look at herself, anger slowly started building up inside her...

Nabe: (Trembling) 'THIS INSECT! I SWEAR I WI-! Wait! No! I must hold back!'

Nabe got so angry that she almost forgot her order from Lord Ainz to hold back in her fight.

Wolf: This is no time for etiquette. All attention must be directed at your opponent at all times.

She looks up to Wolf in anger with cold dead eyes. Wolf is unfazed by this.

Nabe: You don't think I know that?

Wolf gets into a stance.

Wolf: A old man once told me that 'Hesitation is defeat.' I know you're not giving it your all. So why hold back? Don't tell me you're afraid...

Nabe's anger builds up again more than ever. Afraid? Of a human? Don't be ridiculous!

Everything is silent for a long moment... Wolf sees Nabe start to tremble uncontrollably.

...

...

...

She stops and freezes for a moment. Another long moment passes...

...

...

...

Wolf sees Nabe's expression change from wide eyed to do downright smirking evilly. Wolf didn't know what was going on at all, but he kept his guard up.

On Nabe's side...

Nabe had just received an order from Lord Ai- I mean Mr. Momon to stop holding back, but her orders to not kill the human remain unchanged. It was good enough for her, she was finally going to show him how strong he really is. **(A/N: I know this is outrageous, but I'm like screw it!)**

She donned a cruel smirk

Nabe: Afraid? What makes you think that?

She starts casting **[Electrosphere]**...

Wolf sensed imminent danger incoming from her. It looked like she was casting a high level electric spell... How fortunate for him. Unfortunately for her however...

Nabe: **[Twin Maximize Magic- Electrosphere]!**

She then releases the two Electro balls which home in towards Wolf.

Nabe was expecting for Wolf to be hit from the spell and watch as he grovels in pain from the spell. She made sure the spell was only strong enough to inflict great pain, but not to cause a wound.

But what happened next was the complete opposite of what she was expecting.

**[Soar]**

Winds and petals gathered and Wolf's feet, then he jumped about 4 feet into the air. The spell hit Wolf as expected, but what was unexpected was for the lightning to channel into Wolf's blade. As Wolf was descending, he looked as if he was about to thrust with his sword.

A feeling of dread came over Nabe as she realized what was about to happen.

Wolf performed **[Lightning Reversal]**,making a thrusting motion with Kusabimaru and a blast of lightning came out of it and headed towards Nabe at insane speeds. She casted a **[Shield Wall]** to try and block it but the spell couldn't take it and the lightning blasted through it.

The lightning directly hit her and electricity traveled inside and throughout her body, causing her great pain.

Nabe: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

When the shock went away, smoke was coming off Nabe's body, she lost all stamina and fell forward into unconsciousness.

Wolf landed, and ran over to Nabe to assess the damage. A feeling of guilt came over him. He overdid it with Nabe. She looked like she's been through hell. Her clothes were tattered, her bow came undone, she has a wound on her hip, and she had trouble breathing.

Wolf: 'I hope you can forgive me for the damage I've caused.'

Wolf kneeled and turned Nabe onto her back, and got her into his arms

Wolf reached into his pouch and pulled out some Divine Grass, a secret medicine used in case of emergencies. He popped it into Nabe's mouth and made sure she swallowed it.

Wolf: 'That should heal all of her wounds..'

A golden glow embedded Nabe, mending any injuries she suffered, and making her breathing stable. She was still unconscious.

Wolf then got Nabe into a bridal style carry.

Wolf: Let me take you somewhere you can rest.

He then started his walk to the inn he was staying at.

Nabe would then wake up later in a bed with Wolf sitting at her bedside in a chair. She found herself to be wearing a nightgown. Nabe noticed Wolf giving her a blank look. She glared at him...

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Forgive me if I happen to include BS this chapter! Feel free to review! Is there anything I should fix? Let me know!**

**I might put a Bonus Scene with Wolf conversing with Nabe later on, so don't worry.**

**Combat Arts used:**

**Praying Strikes**

**Lightning Reversal**

**Spells/Abiliites used:**

**Soar- It's not really an ability it's a reaction command from the game Kingdom Hearts 2 when you ride on those tornadoes from the Land of the Dragons. I just turned that into a spell to be fitting for Wolf.**


	12. Aftermath: Narberal (Nabe)

**Aftermath: Narberal (Nabe)**

**Follow up after the fight with Nabe. I'll make Wolf fight Demiurge later if I can come up with a good scenario for his end.**

**Nabe is recovering her stamina regardless of her wounds mending after her supposed injury from her own spell from Lightning Reversal.**

* * *

Ainz was completely shocked at what he had witnessed just moments ago. No pun intended of course. Narberal Gamma had been defeated by the Adamantite Rank Adventurer Wolf. When he first met Wolf, he didn't really think anything about him at first, but to see him defeat a servant of Nazarick, he was going to deal with him accordingly, but how? From what he had witnessed from the fight, Wolf possessed... Unusual spells & techniques.

Lightning hit his body, and somehow... He managed to send it back to its sender. Some of the techniques he displayed looked to be some techniques of a monk.

Ainz needed to know who he was. He wasn't sure if it was Wolf who defeated Shalltear, but with Narberal's defeat, he was sure it was him and needed to determine how much of a threat he was.

**[Message]**

Ainz: Demiurge.

Demiruge: How may I assist you Lord Ainz?

Ainz: I need you to send one of the Shadow Demons to keep an eye on one particular individual.

Demiurge: And who might that be?

Ainz: They call him the One-Armed Wolf, Sekiro. I'm sure you know who that is.

Demiurge's expression turned bitter.

He remembered who Wolf was back when he was donning the persona Jaldaboth. He handled Yuri and CZ as if they were child's play. Even with his intervention, when Demiurge casted **[Hellfire Wall]** on him, he used some sort of umbrella shield to block the attack and came out unscathed.

He remembered trying to make Wolf submit with the command mantra, and all that did was make Wolf gave a blank stare before casting some unknown offensive spell towards Demiurge, making him retreat.

Demiurge: Ahh... Yes... What has he done this time?

Ainz: He managed defeat Narberal Gamma in a duel. I wanted to test how much he could handle if one of us went all out. I was hoping she would win, but he still achieved victory in the end.

Demiurge was curious.

Demiurge: How so?

Ainz: One of the spells from Narberal managed to hit him, and somehow he managed to send it back towards her.

That got Demiurge thinking. He simply got hit with the spell, managed to return the attack back to the caster?

Ainz: I asked him myself how, and he simply said that its was a technique he learned in his travels. So I'm trusting you can find out anything you can about him.

Demiurge: I will do everything in my power to fulfill your order Lord Ainz!

Ainz: Yes, make sure you do.

Ainz then ended the **[Message]** spell.

Demiurge then went on to go and gather any information he can on Wolf...

Demiurge: Let's see what kind of insect you are...

Meanwhile with Wolf, he was on his way back to his room with some meal he purchased for Nabe. It was hard to try and get her to eat it as it was meant to restore her stamina as it was still recovering despite her wounds being mended. She kept telling Wolf that she would rather die than eat some insect's food. Wolf had to resort to force just to get her to eat it, which brought great harm to her... Well harm to her pride that is...

Wolf suddenly heard a weird sound right behind him. It was really quiet, but not quiet enough so he couldn't hear it. He looked behind him and scanned the area. There didn't seem to be anyone there. The place was becoming dead as it was almost nighttime with the sun still setting.

Then a thought came to mind... And he decided to inspect his shadow. He had to narrow his eyes more harder until he could see a faint shimmer.

Wolf noticed that something was hiding in his shadow.

The Shadow Demon panicked and tried to get away, but Wolf was too fast and swiftly unsheathed his sword and delivered a Deathblow on the shadow creature.

The Shadow Demon gave out a loud shriek before fading into nothingness.

Wolf: 'Hmm... It seems I've attracted some unwanted attention...'

Wolf made a mental note to be more vigilant with his surroundings, while being subtle of course. He did gain a lot of attention for his contribution in repelling the invasion of Jaldaboth. There was also the fact that someone from the Adventurer's Guild witnessing him singlehandedly defeated a vampire in bright red armor who of which possessed great power.

Wolf: 'Quite troublesome. I'll take care to be more cautious with my surroundings from now on.'

Wolf then went on his way back to the inn to his room, and to force feed Nabe once more, who was still recovering.

_With Demiurge..._

He slammed his fist on the counter. He was watching Wolf through the [Remote View Mirror]. How!? How did this human sense the Shadow Demon? Demiurge sighed. He had to try something else...

_With Wolf..._

He was currently force feeding Nabe with spoonfuls of soup.

Nabe: I do not want whatever muck you call food!

She tried to push away the spoon. Wolf was slightly getting annoyed...

Wolf: You are being childish right now...

Thus, another long night began.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry! No fight for today! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know! Forgive me if the way the characters talked seem unusual to you.**


	13. Wolf's Adventuring Experience Part 1

**Wolf's Experience as an Adventurer: Part 1**

**This is a one shot as to how Wolf became an adventurer and his experience as one. Two Shot! Or maybe Three Shot.**

**This is around the time Momon and Nabe first become adventurers.**

**This will just be Wolf in the registration process of becoming an adventurer, so boring dialogue stuff.**

**Dialogue might be probably shitty, but let me remind everyone here that I'm not expert at how characters usually speak.**

**The name Isshin gave to Wolf will be used this chapter.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel. Everyone was going on about their usual activities, picking jobs, adventurer registration, and whatnot. Most of everyone inside the building then had their attention turned to the entrance when they heard the door open.

It was a young man who had entered the building. His attire was an unusual sight compared to new adventurers who had previously came in as he donned an orange robe around his armored body. Everyone who had their attention on him also noticed his prosthetic arm.

It was not as if it was strange for someone to have a prosthetic arm. It was not uncommon in times like these, they did indeed exist. It was the fact that his prosthetic held wicked contraptions. It looked so advanced compared to others that possessed a prosthetic.

His was more deadly.

Wolf had entered the Adventurer's Guild. Since he came to this world, he had no idea what to do at first. He had already fulfilled his duty in severing immortality, and he was surprised to find himself alive once more, and in foreign lands.

He had his healing gourd, which probably meant he was still immortal. He still had the Mortal Blade on him as well fortunately. So he unsheathed it to erase himself from this world once more...

Then, a thought came to him. What if this was a way of saying that he's been given a second chance? A chance to live out life something close to decent, just like his master. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Therefore, he set out to find out which lifestyle suits him best.

He heard of the Adventurer's Guild and how it operates, that people can register as an adventurer and make money by taking on various jobs, though they are only permitted to do so if they're at the required rank as an adventurer.

Thus, it was how Wolf made it his aim to live out life as an adventurer. And... Maybe when he thinks the time is right, he'll end himself once again. He didn't know how he was still immortal, but that didn't matter. He had the Mortal Blade at his side, so there was nothing to worry about if that time to put himself to rest ever came.

Wolf was in deep thought as he walked further inside the building, he heard murmuring, but paid no mind to it. He was then brought out of it when he noticed a foot stick out in front of his path. He was stopped by some guy sitting in a table with a smug look on his face.

Wolf: 'Is this how they treat newcomers here? Such disrespect.'

Wolf was obviously not amused by this action. He simply walked through, making the guy yell out in fake pain from the supposed "injury" Wolf gave him. He got up from his seat to confront Wolf.

Prick: Hey now! That hurt! How about you watch where you're going huh?

He got up in Wolf's face as an attempt to intimidate him, which failed horribly as Wolf stood unfazed.

The guy got confused at his failed attempt, but then he tried something else.

Prick: How about you say sorry, and maybe I'll forgive you if you give that big sword on your back.

He pointed to the Mortal Blade.

No way was Wolf going to give him the Odachi. If he gave him the sword, it'd cause an uproar if he died trying to draw it.

Wolf: No.

That angered the Prick a bit.

Prick: Or... We can do this the hard way and I'll make you see how strong you really are.

Wolf simply stared at him with half lidded eyes. He learned how ranks worked in the Adventurer's Guild, and he could see that the Prick was an Iron rank.

Wolf: I don't waste time with fools. Move it.

A vein popped up on the Prick's forehead. He pulled back his hand and made a fist to throw a punch at Wolf's face.

Prick: Huh? What'd you say!? I'll make you beg on your knees!

He then threw punch towards Wolf.

Wolf: Hmph...

Wolf caught the Prick's fist with ease. The guy tried to pull back his fist, but with no success. Wolf proceeded to perform a **[Praying Strike]** to the Prick's stomach, making him kneel while letting out a pained grunt. Wolf then grabbed him and kicked him out a window with great force. He hit a wall and groaned in pain as he couldn't stand up.

Everyone in the guild witnessed the whole thing. They were surprised at Wolf's strength. They started to wonder how strong Wolf was.

Adventurer 1: Who is he? Did you see how hard how kicked that guy?

Adventurer 2: Yeah. It was as if he was sucker punched by a giant.

Adventurer 3: Could he be one of the Thirteen Heroes?

That last statement piqued Wolf's interest as he walked towards the counter, but he let it go for now. He walked up to one of the receptionists to officially be registered as an adventurer.

Wolf: I'd like to register as an adventurer.

Receptionist: Do you have any experience with combat?

Wolf: I have some firsthand experience, but most of it comes from my father.

His answer piqued the Receptionist's interest.

Receptionist: Oh? Who might he be?

Wolf then answered with downcast eyes.

Wolf: I'm afraid... That he... Has passed on.

Wolf did not know of the reasons for his father's actions. From the night he planted his blade into his back, to him demanding that he forsake the Divine Heir. He may never know the reason.

The Receptionist had an apologetic look on her face.

Receptionist: Oh! I'm sorry. I had no idea.

Wolf raised a hand at her to stop.

Wolf: It's fine. It's all in the past now.

He couldn't just tell her that he killed him, it would most likely cause complications with his reputation, and even if he had a good reason for it, there is some that would be skeptical about his reasoning.

Receptionist: (Bowing in respect) Of course. Well then, here's a form for you to fill out.

She held out a paper with a foreign text with blanks below it. Wolf couldn't understand any of it. He figured that he shouldn't be surprised since he was in foreign lands. Although, there was one thing that he can't just wrap his head around. People seemed to speak his language quite fluently, yet he had no success of understanding their writing.

It was quite strange, but he didn't bother to figure out the mystery behind it any further as he had more important things to do.

Receptionist: I will fill it out for you if you cannot read or write.

Wolf: (Sighing) Please do.

Receptionist: Of course. Now first, your name?

Wolf thought back to the name Isshin gave him. It was a very fitting name, and he wished he could thank him for it.

Wolf: Sekiro.

Receptionist: 'Sekiro? That's an odd name. Hmm...'

Wolf heard whispering.

Adventurer 4: Sekiro? What kind of name is that?

Adventurer 5: No idea...

Wolf noticed the confused look on the Receptionist's face and elaborated.

Wolf: Where I'm from, it means One-Armed Wolf.

Receptionist: Ahh... I see.

She writes down his name.

Receptionist: Alright... Next, your age?

Wolf thought about that. He was only about 8 years old when he was found on the battlefield by Owl.

Wolf: 'Huh. 23 years... To think it has been that long.'

Wolf: 31. **(A/N: What reddit says anyway.)**

Receptionist: Your place of birth?

Wolf was hesitant to answer. She most likely wouldn't know what Japan is given that he's in another world filled with bizarre creatures. He settled with the name of the land he was in when he was trying to reach Kuro.

Wolf: Ashina.

Receptionist: Ashina? Where is that at?

Wolf: It was located in the far east, but it no longer exists.

Receptionist: What happened?

Wolf: Enemy forces attacked the land, bringing it down to ashes by dawn.

The Receptionist opened her mouth to apologize but Wolf cut her off.

Wolf: I had no plans of staying there any longer, so it's nothing to be sorry for.

She nodded in understanding and wrote down the place of birth.

Receptionist: Finally, your class.

Wolf: Class?

Receptionist: Yes. Class. Warrior, ranger, thief, mage, paladin, cleric, any profession you consider yourself to be.

Wolf: 'I see. Adventurers vary based on the area of expertise that they're most skilled in. If that's the case...'

Wolf: Shinobi.

Wolf heard whispering once again, which turned into yelling.

Adventurer 1: Shinobi? Like the twins from Blue Rose?

Adventurer 2: Heh. I'm willing to bet he can give them a run for their money.

Adventurer 1: Oh yeah? How about this? If they one day fight, I bet the twins would kick his ass. Loser has to buy the winner a drink!

Adventurer 2: Oh you're on! I root for the new guy! He looks tough enough!

Adventurer 1: (Laughs) Keep telling yourself that when you buy me a drink!

Wolf's interest piqued once more, this time with them talking about some twins from this Blue Rose group.

The receptionist was done filling out the form at this point and puts the form into the stack of papers right beside her.

Receptionist: All done. Now here's your new rank. You'll start out like any other adventurer without recommendations, and you may grab whatever quest you desire, so long as the quest aligns with your current rank.

Wolf sees red metal tag in her hand. He takes it and puts it in around his neck.

Wolf: Hmm...

Wolf wanted to ask about Blue Rose. It piqued his interest too much for him to let it go. He decided to ask the Receptionist about who they are.

Wolf: Say...

Receptionist: Yes?

Wolf: Do you mind telling me who this Blue Rose group is? I overheard some people talking about them.

The Receptionist then puts on a smile.

Receptionist: Why of course. They're an Adamantite rank group.

Wolf: Adamantite? So that means they're strong then?

Receptionist: Yes. Quite so. They're very well known in the Adventurer's Guild.

Wolf: ...They also mentioned something about twins in the group. Who are they?

Receptionist: You must be talking about Tia and Tina. They are both shinobi in Blue Rose that specialize in stealth. Their combat capabilities are nothing to laugh at either. You should know them by their attire the moment you see them. They both have blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Tia's attire is blue, and Tina's is red just in case you can't figure out who's who.

Wolf did well to remember their description and made a mental note to meet the one day, just to test their strength.

Wolf: I thank you for all you've done for me.

Wolf bowed in respect.

The Receptionist slightly blushed at his sudden display of respect. **(A/N: My shitty attempt at some romance trope or something.)**

Receptionist: O-Of course! You are most welcome!

Wolf gave his thanks once more with another bow then went to the quest board. He still didn't understand what it said. He sighed in exasperation.

Wolf: I suppose I should request for some assistance.

He then went on to request assistance in translation of the quest board.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**

**Combat Arts used:**

**Praying Strikes**

**You know, I was gonna include Part 2 as Wolf meeting with the Swords of Darkness, along with Momon and Nabe, but I was like nah that will take too much time and will be boring as hell I think. So I'll either settle with a scenario with Wolf going on the hardest quest that's left as the Swords of Darkness have taken it and already left, or I'll just have him meet them but in a summarized version and just straight up proceed to the goblin and ogre slaughter with Wolf's swiftness and brutality. I may include a full version of Wolf meeting the Swords of Darkness as some sort of like Deleted Scene chapter maybe? So stay tuned...**


	14. AU One Shot

**Albedo: Shadows Die Twice**

**This is like an AU Scenario thing. This will be focused with Albedo rather than Wolf. Characters from the game will be replaced in the AU. All of them will be OOC. The scenario will be played out as the opening in the game, except the characters are replaced. I may or may not have plans on making this a full story out of this one shot. But If I'm not, well... If anyone is willing, I hope this will come as some sort of inspiration for you to make a full story out of this. You are welcome to do so.**

**Characters That will replace the characters from the game:**

**Albedo: Wolf**

**Suzuki Satoru: Lord Kuro**

**OC (Dark Souls Guy with a Katana): www dot pixiv dot net/member_illust dot php?mode=mediumillust_id=62242930 He will be replacing Owl. His name is Ash. Yeah I know. It's not original as I literally came up with that name from Ashen One, so bear with me here.**

**Demiurge: Genichiro**

**Sebas: The Sculptor**

**Narberal: Emma**

**Takemikazuchi: Isshin**

**Aureole: Hanbei The Undying**

**Zesshi- Lady Buttlerfly**

**I know some of the character replacements are questionable, considering that Tabula is Albedo's creator, but give me a break here. I just don't think Tabula is meant to be a ninja, and I'm not about to have Nishikienrai be her foster parent even if he is a ninja. I just don't think it'll work...**

**Now here it is...**

* * *

In the closing years of the YGGDRASIL era, the Sorcerer Kingdom was consumed by perpetual conflict. The fires of war raged on, spreading deep into the mountains, to the land of Nazarick. Master swordsman, Warrior Takemikazuchi, staged a bloody coup and wrested control of the land. In single combat, he defeated General Nigun, and it seemed like the war might be finally over.

_In the battlefield..._

An armored man in a hooded cloak was walking around, sword in hand, traversing through countless bodies that lay dead on the ground. He then spotted something, or rather someone on his right. It was a little girl with black hair. She wore dirty clothing accompanied with a scarf. He could see that she was struggling to pick up a sword. He walked over to her, and now that he got a closer look, he could see her eyes. They were golden yellow with slit pupils.

Ash: 'A demon? Hmm...'

He ran his sword across her face, but she didn't react to it. This got him curious.

Ash: What's the matter stray? Nothing left to lose?

The girl looked up to him and gripped his blade. The look she gave him. He saw a fire in those eyes. He was intrigued to no end.

Ash: Well would you look at that. Fascinating. Will you join me? Starving Wolf?

_Timeskip..._

On that day... A young cub was taken from the battlefield. She relentlessly trained and indeed- went on to become a master shinobi.

Ash walked up behind the kneeling young cub, who was now all grown up, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Ash: Listen Wolf, you must never forget the Shinobi Code. As your father, my word is absolute. Your master's is a close second.

Ash then walked over to the sliding door and started to slowly open it.

Ash: As of today, he is your master.

The young woman looked up through the opening, her golden eyes glowing. She sees a young boy with brown hair. He was in bed, sleeping soundly.

Ash: Defend him with your life. If he is taken, bring him back at any cost.

She finally spoke...

Albedo: As you command, father...

* * *

**Well... I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry! No part 2 of Wolf being an adventurer! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**


	15. Cocyutus Part 1

**Overlord Shinobi Executions: Cocyutus Part 1**

**The lizardmen were on their last legs... Until a man in orange saved them.**

**This will be the first time Wolf will meet Ainz face to face by the time he is done with Cocyutus.**

**Spells/Abilites from other games will be used in Part 2.**

* * *

Cocyutus didn't know what happened just moments ago. He was about to bring Zaryusu his end, then he saw a orange blur zero in towards him. He brought his God Slaying Emperor Blade to repel whatever surprise attack that was thrown at him.

He was met with some resistance when he brought up his blade. Cocyutus turned his head to whoever his attacker was. He was expecting it to be another one of the lizardmen, but instead he was looking at a human?

Cocyutus: A. Human?

Zaryusu was staring at the human who just saved his life in shock. Who was this human? Where did he come from? He was brought out of his thoughts when said human looked at him and told him...

Wolf: Get to safety. Now.

Zaryusu: B-But are you sure can-?

Wolf: Now!

Zaryusu froze, then he complied and ran back towards his village.

Wolf then looked back to Cocyutus.

Cocyutus knocked away Kusabimaru and tried to get a hit on him, but Wolf dodged the attack and distanced himself from him.

Wolf: For what reason do you threaten these people?

Cocyutus: Lord. Ainz. Wishes. It.

Wolf narrowed his eyes.

Wolf: 'That name again. Ainz...'

Wolf remembered that name being mentioned before. He heard that he saved Carne Village from the Slane Theocracy. Now... He learns that he sent someone to attack another?

Wolf: You would raise your blade against a village for the sake of your Lord?

Wolf was not happy. Meanwhile, Cocyutus was notified by Ainz via **[Message] **to be cautious of this human as he was told that he was the one who defeated Shalltear. Cocyutus was intrigued. This was the human that managed to best Shalltear in combat? He was impressed.

Cocyutus: Yes. For. I. Am. His. Blade.

Wolf: 'His blade?'

Wolf thought about his words. His blade... That would mean that he was no more than a mindless puppet, just a simple tool, and he would shatter it.

Wolf: Hmph... Have it your way then...

Wolf took up a stance. Cocyutus responded in kind.

_In Fake Nazarick..._

Ainz had used **[Appraisal]** to read Wolf's level, but the results came out as his level reading **Lv ?**

Ainz: 'His level is unreadable! How can this be?'

Ainz couldn't afford to interfere as Demiurge shut down that plan as he came up with an assumption that he was completely wrong about, preventing him from providing Cocyutus with support.

Everybody already decided that the human was a goner, without knowing that it was not gonna be that easy to take Wolf down as he was no pushover despite his human race.

Ainz looked at Wolf in pure curiosity. He was wondering how he was gonna fare against Cocyutus.

Ainz: 'Just who are you Sekiro?'

_Back With Wolf and Cocyutus..._

Neither moved for a long while... Then... Wolf spoke.

Wolf: Now... Let us begin...

Wolf and Cocyutus charged at each other with blinding speeds and they clashed.

Who shall prevail from this battle? Only time will tell...

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Seriously though... This is gonna be tough to write. Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**


	16. Wolf's Adventuring Experience Part 2

**Wolf's Experience as an Adventurer Part 2**

**Wolf' first quest! With the Swords of Darkness, along with Momon and Nabe.  
**

* * *

Wolf was currently having trouble deciphering what the quest board said. He still couldn't understand what the hell it said at all. So he settled with asking for the hardest quest that aligns with his adventurer rank.

He was then approached by a group of adventurers who then introduced themselves as the Swords of Darkness. They offered Wolf an opening to help them out with a quest they were about to go on, to which Wolf accepted, and they went upstairs to a large table with enough chairs for everyone.

They went on with introductions first before discussing the job.

Peter introduced himself as the leader of the Swords of Darkness. He is a warrior with blonde and blue eyes.

Ninya is a magic caster with brown hair and blue eyes. He gets embarrassed whenever his friends addressed him by that nickname. Wolf didn't understand the nickname until it was explained to him that he is a talent holder, an innate ability that is born within 1 in 200 people. His talent was the ability to be able to learn spells at a faster rate than normal. Wolf was a little impressed by that.

Lukrut is a ranger blonde hair and brown eyes. He is the eyes and ears for their team. Wolf noticed that he has a flirty personality as he saw the way he was eyeing the woman next to the black knight.

Dyne is a druid who can use healing spells and magic that is capable of controlling nature, and very well versed in herbal lore. Wolf would find him to be handy as maybe he could learn a thing or two from Dyne so he wouldn't have to rely on his Healing Gourd all the time.

The Black Knight introduced himself as Momon, and gestured towards the woman to introduce her as Nabe. Wolf didn't know why, but he couldn't help but feel that those two felt out of place. He let it go for now...

With the introductions out of the way, Peter proceeded to get to business with discussing the job...

**_Timeskip..._**

Later, the group was en route to a settlement called Carne Village. They were escorting a boy named Nifrea Bareare. Wolf recalled the moment they went downstairs...

_Flashback Start_

They encountered the boy, and when his name was mentioned, the woman known as Nabe took up a defensive position and got in front of Momon. Wolf took a look at the boy. It was obvious that he meant no ill will, so Wolf couldn't figure out the woman's sudden defensive behavior. Momon chopped her in the head, berating her at how she shouldn't act out of line.

Wolf: 'How strange...'

Momon then looked back at the group and noticed Wolf giving Nabe a confused look, which made him panic internally.

Momon: 'GAHH! He's suspicious! Come on think! Oh why must all the NPCs act like this?'

Momon really wanted to ask his comrades that question. If only they were here...

Momon: Forgive her, she has some trust issues with strangers.

Wolf didn't say anything, but he nodded in understanding.

Momon sighed in relief.

_Flashback End_

Wolf: 'Yes... Very strange indeed...'

Wolf witnessed even more of Nabe's strange behavior when she called Lukrut a inferior lifeform, to which Momon scolded her again. None of the Swords of Darkness didn't seem to mind, but Wolf? Well.. He concluded that Nabe has a high and mighty kind of attitude with that exchange between her and Lukrut.

Wolf was then brought out of his thoughts when Lukrut said that there was movement in the forest. He turned his head towards the forest, and the creatures slowly revealed themselves.

Fifteen creatures that were the size of children, that surrounded six huge ones.

The Swords of Darkness were at work dealing with the enemy...

Meanwhile... Wolf studied them carefully, their weapons, attire, and especially their weak points... Then, he got ready.

Wolf silently casted **[Quick Feet]** and took off like a bullet from a railgun.

He closed in with the first small group of Goblins with an Ogre at their side and...

**[One Mind]**

Cut them all down in one fell swoop in a blink of an eye.

Everyone was shocked.

Lukrut: Woah! What was that?

Ninya: H-He cut them all down

Peter: Amazing... 'This is beyond mithril or orichalcum... No, could he be...?'

Dyne was speechless in amazement.

Nabe was amazed as they were, but at the same time suspicious, wondering how strong this human was...

Wolf then started his slaughter, going after Goblin after Goblin, slashing them before they could react. An Ogre was behind Wolf and was about to smash him, but Wolf responded quickly by deflecting the club, throwing the Ogre off balance. He then took this chance to perform a Deathblow by jumping up to decapitate its head with the **[Loaded Axe]. **The Ogre fell to the ground, blood spraying from where its head used to be. Wolf then Deathblow'd another Ogre by severing one of its legs and finishing it off with the **[Loaded Spear] **being thrusted through its neck.

Momon was just as amazed, but he quickly shook it off. He needed to get work as well. Wolf was taking them out pretty quickly.

The Swords of Darkness noticed as Momon and Nabe walked in front of them as if they were taking a casual stroll.

Wolf cut down the last of the Goblins and Ogres and took a look at how the others were doing. He saw that Momon had pulled out two huge greatswords. Wolf was impressed by his strength at handling them. He watched as Momon cut down the ogres, one by one.

Wolf: 'Such strength...'

The only warrior he knew who could wield a blade with such strength was one such warrior that he fought at Senpou Temple. Momon however, surpassed him as Wolf saw him wield the two large blades and was swinging them around with ease. Momon turned to face the last Ogre in front of him. He ordered Nabe to attack, to which she did by firing off a **[Lightning]** spell.

Wolf: 'She can use lightning? Hmm...'

Wolf wasn't that surprised. He faced off opponents who could use lightning, and he had a way to counter it should he encounter someone who could use such magic.

The Goblins and Ogres were trying to flee, but they were intercepted...

The moment after the slaughter was over, everyone had questions regarding the three's prowess, especially Wolf's...

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! There is gonna be an Aftermath Chapter with Wolf being asked questions about his skill and his prosthetic arm. So might take some time with this! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**

**Tools used: **

**Loaded Axe**

**Loaded Spear**

**Combat Arts used: **

**One Mind**

**Made up Spells/Abilities used:**

**Quick Feet: Boosts one agility by a mile. Imagine Wolf having the Flash's Power or Ruby's semblence from RWBY.**


	17. Cocyutus Part 2

**Overlord Shinobi Executions: Cocyutus Part 2**

**The battle of the century begins...**

**Spells/Abilites from other games will be used.**

**Made up Spells/Abilities may be included in this as well as I don't really have much information for Cocyutus' abilities. I mean there is only 3 abilities on the wiki that gives me enough information.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**To wef: Thanks for the encouragement but nah I'm not gonna. Sorry...**

* * *

Wolf and Cocyutus clashed with each other and struggled...

Cocyutus: Such. Strength.

Wolf didn't say anything.

Cocyutus: Nothing. To. Say?

Wolf performed a **[Praying Strike]** to Cocytus' stomach with great force. Cocyutus found himself being sent flying back away, and crashed into the ground. He got back up to his feet and looked to Wolf in amazement and confusion.

Cocyutus: What. Was. That?

Wolf stood there in silence and signaling Cocyutus to come at him with a two finger gesture with his prosthetic arm.

Cocyutus then complied to Wolf's gesture and charged at him at blinding speeds. Wolf prepared himself for the series of attacks that was about to come.

Blade in hand, Cocyutus unleashed a series of attacks on Wolf with insane speeds, which were being deflected by the shinobi. Wolf responded in kind with his of flurry of attacks, using both Kusabimaru and the prosthetic tool **[Sabimaru].**

Both traded blows with each other for a while The residents at the village and those at Fake Nazarick were impressed at the skill which Wolf displayed.

_In Fake Nazarick..._

Everyone was impressed at how the human was holding his own against Cocyutus.

Ainz: Impressive. Such skill.

Demiurge: Indeed. I've never witnessed a human who could hold their own against one of us, especially a floor guardian.

Ainz nodded in agreement. Ainz was especially impressed at Wolf's skill. He's seen him fight at the time he was donning his Momon persona, but now here he was watching Wolf giving it his all.

Ainz: 'I'm sure Nishikienrai would've loved to meet this guy...'

Something then caught the attention of everyone in the room...

_Back with Wolf and Cocyutus..._

Wolf and Cocyutus stopped trading blows with each other and distanced themselves. Cocyutus was thinking back at the events that happened moments before. He remembered the several close calls from Wolf's attacks as he was forced to dodge when one of them got too close for comfort.

He's never faced off anyone who could achieve such speeds, let alone a human.

Cocyutus was then brought out of his thoughts when Wolf sheathed his sword. Cocyutus was about to call out on the possibility of him surrendering when he noticed that he still had his hand on the hilt.

What happened next surprised Cocyutus.

Energy seemed channel into Wolf's sword...

**[Dragon Flash]**

Wolf then drew Kusabimaru from its sheath with a swing, releasing a high speed wave of energy towards Cocyutus.

Cocyutus tried to block it, to which he succeeded, but what surprised him is that he still received some damage as he got a cut on his shoulder and some blood sprayed out of it.

Cocyutus: 'How?'

Cocyutus made a mental note to make sure to avoid **[Dragon Flash]** the next time Wolf unleashes it.

Wolf charged at Cocyutus and started trading blows with him once more. Cocyutus was starting to have trouble keeping up with Wolf as his movement was gradually getting sluggish.

He did a sweep attack to try and knock Wolf off balance. Wolf avoided the attack, performing a **[Leaping Kick]**, jumping over the sweeping attack and delivering a kick to Cocyutus' head, sending him into a daze, staggering him.

Wolf then performed a Deathblow, thrusting Kusabimaru into Cocyutus' chest, which caused him great pain.

Cocyutus: NNNRRRGH!

Wolf pulled Kusabimaru out of Cocyutus and jumped away from him.

Cocyutus was his knees. He was bleeding out of his wound.

Cocyutus: To. Think. You. Have. Managed. To. Cause. Me. Great. Harm...

Cocyutus slowly got up from his knees. He felt excited.

Cocyutus: I. See. Now. That. You. Are. Mighty. Enough. For. Me. To. Draw. Both. Weapons!

Wolf saw a dark portal appear right next to Cocyutus.

Cocyutus reached through the portal and pulled out a Halberd.

Wolf suddenly got a sense of deja vu...

Wolf: 'This seems... Familiar...'

He recalled his fight with Isshin. Unfortunately, his opponent in front of him didn't seem to look like someone who could use lightning magic, but rather ice.

Cocyutus closed in on Wolf in an instant with a burst of speed and started up a long flurry of attacks to which Wolf either dodged or deflected.

Cocyutus: Hmm...

Cocyutus ended his flurry with a devastating thrust attack using his halberd which was intercepted with a Mikiri Counter, pinning him. Cocyutus was caught off guard for a moment, but he barely just dodged out of the way when Wolf almost cut at his vulnerable form.

Cocyutus: 'Too. Close.'

Wolf dashed towards him to wear him down once more. He used a Martial Art he learned called **[Agile Exposure]**, thrusting his Kusabimaru towards Cocyutus, which succeeded in hitting him, causing damage to his forearm.. However, Wolf was met with a surprise attack from Cocyutus when he suddenly put the palm of his hand against Wolf's stomach before he reacted and casted **[Flash Freeze]**, which dealt high damage to Wolf and stunned him for a moment, giving Cocyutus enough time to blast him away with **[Vapour Cannon]. **This took Wolf by surprise completely and was blasted away by the powerful ice spell.

Wolf crashed to the ground. To Cocyutus' amazement, he stood up despite the wounds he got. Wolf took a look at his wound and saw that the shard from the spell was lodged in his stomach. He pulled it out, while wincing in pain. He took his Healing Gourd and drank it, and his wounds mended, fading as if never existed in the first place. Wolf looked at Cocyutus. He was gonna make sure to be extra careful next time.

Cocyutus looked on in confusion. He did tremendous damage to the human. What was that potion? How did it manage to heal all of his wounds? He was gonna have to find out what it is when he defeated him and take it off of his person.

Cocyutus: **[Piercing Icicle]!**

Cocyutus rasied his hand and a barrage of icicles appearing and fired off towards Wolf.

Wolf either dodged or deflected them all.

Cocyutus attempted to catch Wolf off guard again with a powerful sword strike, but this time Wolf was ready. He used the **[Loaded Umbrella]** to delfected the attack, leaving Cocyutus vulnerable for a moment as he found himself being knocked back from the deflection...

**[Projected Force]**

Wolf then used Kusabimaru and the **[Loaded Umbrella]** to slash Cocyutus in an x-slash, severing one of his arms in the process and staggering him once again.

Wolf performed the 2nd Deathblow on Cocyutus, stabbing him through the chest again and pulling it out and creating distance. Cocyutus felt as if his strength was gradually fading. He took a moment to look at himself as he was left with three arms intact...

Cocyutus: You. Continue. To. Impress. Me... But. No. More. Holding. Back.

Cocyutus' hands started glowing a blue hue and it looked as if energy channeled into his weapons...

**[Ungo's Spiritfall]**

**[Gokan's Spiritfall]**

**[Ako's Spiritfall]**

Wolf did a few poses which seemed to confuse Cocyutus, but that was for Wolf to prepare himself for what was about to come...

Cocyutus shook off his confusion and prepared as well...

**[Icy Rage]**

**[Body Armour]**

Blue shapes in a swirling formation surrounded Cocyutus for a moment before disappearing. Cocyutus' being glowed a red hue before diminishing...

Cocyutus: Now... Come!

Wolf did just that and charged at Cocyutus, to which he responded in kind.

Wolf was faster and hit Cocyutus first, but something was wrong. The strike hit but it was ineffective. Wolf saw that Cocyutus was about to bring his halberd down on him in an overhead strike, but Wolf quickly dodged that with **[Mist Raven]. **Wolf appeared behind Cocyutus' back and tried striking him again which succeeded but continued to be ineffective.

Wolf: 'Hmm...'

Wolf dodged Cocyutus' attacks once more and distanced himself from him as he tried to figure out how to bypass whatever he buffed himself with... Then he got an idea...

He ran at Cocyutus. Cocyutus raised his halberd and brought it in an overhead strike again, but Wolf sidestepped this time...

**[Disrupt]**

Wolf channeled lightning into Kusabimaru as he closed in on Cocyutus and struck him, shocking him. It succeeded greatly as the glowing red hue appearing again on Cocyutus' figure, flickering before it disappeared completely. Cocyutus grunted in pain as he felt the additional resilience he casted upon himself disappear. Cocyutus back away to create distance, trying out another strategy by unleashing an attack as blue energy channeled into his weapon...

Cocyutus: **[Ice Wave]!**

Cocyutus then swung the Emperor Blade as a wave of ice rushed towards Wolf at high speeds. Wolf dodge rolled out of the way and started running towards Cocyutus. Cocyutus used **[Ice Wave] **once more to try an slow Wolf down along with using **[Piercing Icicle], **which proved pointless as Wolf was deflecting the icicles. When Wolf was close enough...

**[Spiral Cloud Passage]**

He unleashed his own flurry of attacks unto Cocyutus who then started to deflect the attacks. He was slowly started to get overwhelmed as the attacks started grazing him, which then gradually started turning into actual cuts. Cocyutus put a stop to this by using his Passive Ability to interrupt Wolf's flurry.

Cocyutus: **[Frost Aura]!**

Cocyutus released an icy nova which completely covered his surroundings in ice... Except for Wolf as he used **[Suzaku's Lotus Umbrella]** to negate the attack. Wolf came out unscathed as he disengaged the prosthetic tool. He noticed Cocyutus raising his sword.

Cocyutus swung the Emperor Blade at Wolf to which he blocked with Kusabimaru. Cocyutus then swung his halberd at Wolf. Wolf managed to block the halberd with the butt of the hilt of Kusabimaru while also keeping the Emperor Blade at bay simultaneously.

Both warriors were giving each other an intense gaze.

Cocyutus: Time. To. End. This.

Wolf: Agreed.

They broke apart from their struggle. They both got into a stance... All was silent for a moment... Then they lunged each other

Wolf was within range for Cocyutus to attack with both weapons in a x-slash. Wolf ducked under it as he unleashed a powerful thrust attack towards his chest...

**[Shadowfall]**

Wolf delivered the attack and followed it up with leaping above him and whirlwind slashing Cocyutus as he descended, severing two of his arms in the process, leaving the arm which held the Emperor Blade intact, and staggering him once again.

Wolf performed the 3rd Deathblow on Cocyutus, thrusting Kusabimaru through his throat. Cocyutus grunted in pain and forced the blade out of his throat and Wolf backed away and positioned himself for a Finisher Deathblow.

Cocyutus barely had any strength left to fight...

Cocyutus: 'N-No! I. Must. Win! For. Lord. Ainz!

He mustered up all the strength he had left and charged at Wolf. Wolf charged from his position towards Cocyutus.

**CLANG!**

They clashed and struggled against each other for a moment... Then Wolf knocked the Emperor Blade away and sliced Cocyutus across his stomach, causing him to drop his weapon.

Blood sprayed out of his wound...

Cocyutus: GOOUGH!

Cocyutus fell to his knees...

Cocyutus: Such... Power...

And fell to the ground. Amazingly, he was still alive, but had no strength left to fight however...

**忍**

**殺**

**SHINOBI EXECUTION**

Wolf flicked the blood off of Kusabimaru and looked to Cocyutus. He held up Kusabimaru towards Cocyutus...

Cocyutus: Wait. Lord. Ainz. Has. Promised. To. Leave. The. Lizardmen. Alone. Should. I. Happen. To. Be. Defeated.

Wolf was skeptical as his grip tightened on Kusabimaru...

Wolf: And how will I know that you're not lying to me?

Cocyutus: Please. Believe. Me. Lord. Ainz. Has. Promised. Himself. To. The. Lizardmen. That. He. Will. Do. So.

Wolf narrowed his eyes as he thought for a moment... Then he sheathed Kusabimaru and turned his back on Cocyutus...

Wolf: If that is what your master says then I have no reason to see to your demise.

Cocyutus sighed in relief. Wolf looked back to him and warned him...

Wolf: But the next time I come back here and find that you and your master have lied to me...

Wolf's hand layed on the hilt of Kusabimaru...

Wolf: You can very well guess what your fate will be along with him...

Cocyutus: You. Have. My. Word.

Wolf then started to walk away. Cocyutus then realized something...

Cocyutus: WAIT!

Wolf stoppped and looked back at Cocytus.

Cocyutus: May. I. Know. Your. Name?

Wolf gave him a confused look.

Cocyutus: That. Swordsmanship... It. Was. Truly. Something. To. Behold.

Wolf turned around to face him...

Cocyutus: Please. Allow. Me. To. Formally. Ask. Your. Name.

Wolf: ...Sekiro.

Cocyutus: Sekiro?

Wolf elaborated...

Wolf: It means... One-Armed Wolf, from where I'm from.

Cocyutus: I. See... Does. It. Refer. To. Your. Left. Arm?

Wolf: Yes.

Wolf raised him prosthetic arm to look at it, and recalled the exchanges he had with the Sculptor. He then looked to Cocyutus...

Wolf: Now... How about you share your name?

Cocyutus: Cocyutus.

Wolf: 'Cocyutus? An odd name...'

Wolf nodded in acknowledgement and started walking away...

Cocyutus: It. Was. An. Honor. Battling. You.

Wolf stopped for a moment to respond...

Wolf: The feeling is mutual.

And started his departure once more...

**FWIP!**

Wolf then heard a sound from behind him and turned around. He was immediately on guard.

Wolf saw a group of heteromoprhs. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized a familiar vampire girl within the group.

Wolf: 'She's alive?'

Wolf didn't know what was going on anymore...

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry if this took a long ass time! I was still thinking like for a long time how I should write this out. So yeah... Writer's block... Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know! There's gonna be an aftermath chapter later for Cocyutus! Forgive me if there is anything in this chapter you consider outrageous! I also hope no one was too OOC in this!**

**Combat Arts used:**

**Praying Strikes**

**Dragon Flash**

**Leaping Kicks**

**Spiral Cloud Passage**

**Tools used:**

**Sabimaru**

**Loaded Umbrella**

**Suzaku's Lotus Umbrella**

**Mist Raven**

**Consumables Used:**

**Ungo's Spiritfall**

**Gokan's Spiritfall**

**Ako's Spiritfall**

**Made up Abilities/Spells:**

**Ice Wave: Basically it's an ability which unleashes a wave of ice which then travels towards the intended direction a weapon using the ability is swung at.**

**Abilities from other games used:**

**Agile Exposure: It's an ability from the flash game Sonny 2, which is an ability that is very useful when one's speed is high as it has no chance to miss. Also very useful is the ability used on the target is stunned.**

**Flash Freeze: An ability from the flash game Sonny 2, which deals high damage and stuns the target. I just thought this would be a very fitting spell for Cocyutus since I can't find proper info for Cocyutus's abilities on the Overlord wiki. I know this is an ranged ability but hey, I just decided to have him hit Wolf with it at point blank...**

**Vapour Cannon: An ability from the flash game Sonny 2, which deals high damage. It doesn't mention ice damage but on the visual on the wiki, it does look like it deals ice damage so yeah, I think this is another fitting ability for Cocyutus.**

**Icy Rage: An ability from the flash game Sonny 2 which is a buffing ability which boosts the caster's damage by 33%.**

**Body Armour: An ability from the flash game Sonny 2 which is a buffing ability which boosts the caster's overall defense by 55% It has a 60% chance of resisting dispelling. Well has a high chance of resisting dispel but hey this is a scenario where Wolf beats the shit out of Cocyutus so... That last part of the ability is ignored completely...**

**Disrupt: An ability from the flash game Sonny 2 which shocks the target and takes away their focus or in this case their mana and attempts to dispel any buffs they have on their person. In the game it just straight up casts the attack on the target, but I just made it so the weapon is coated in lightning and the effect is applied if the target is hit by it.**

**P.S.:**

**Which reminds me, if any of you who read this can PM me or leave a review containing full on information on the abilities of the guardians or preferably full info on the abilities and spells? That would be very helpful! I mean like I said last chapter this was gonna be tough as hell to write...**

**Another thing before I say farewell for now is that I'm thinking of doing a second AU One Shot, that may contain the scenario of the Purification Ending, Immortal Severance Ending, OR the Return Ending, except the both Wolf and Kuro are replaced with Albedo and Suzuki Satoru. **

**So... Farewell! For now...**


	18. Albedo (Sorcerer Kingdom) Part 1

**Overlord Shinobi Executions: Albedo Part 1 (Sorcerer Kingdom)**

**Albedo will not be killed in this scenario...**

* * *

Albedo raised her axe to the insect who dared show disrespect and brought it down, only to be stopped by a man in orange, katana gripped in hand. They broke apart from their struggle, creating distance between themselves.

Everything was silent for a long moment, winds blowing being the only sound. The silence was broken when the man in orange spoke up.

Wolf: For what reason that he deserves death?

Albedo was irritated that Wolf stopped the punishment from being delivered, but she kept her composure and responded to the man's question.

Albedo: He has committed a crime which is only redeemable by death.

That answer angered Wolf, but he stayed calm and tried to be rational about this.

Wolf: He lost his father to the war. It's natural for someone who lost their loved ones to react in such a way.

Albedo: That does not excuse his crime. Punishment must still be delivered to those who defy the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Wolf: (Anger building up) You'd raise your weapon against an innocent? A child no less?

Albedo: All who disrespect Lord Ainz, whether it be child or adult deserves death!

That was the last straw for Wolf. He got into a stance with Kusabimaru. He gave her a warning as a last ditch effort to stop this madness.

Wolf: (Releases a menacing aura) Leave this child alone, and be on your way, or suffer the consequences demon.

Wolf threw a stare that would make even a god shudder in fear towards the succubus' direction. Said succubus lost all composure and donned a 'beyond pissed' look on her face.

Albedo: All those who show disrespect against the king of this land shall be crushed!

Winds surrounded Albedo obscuring the sight of her until the winds vanished, revealing her to be in armor.

Wolf tightened his grip on Kusabimaru...

Wolf: So be it then...

The atmosphere suddenly got tense...

Both gave intense glares at each other. Everyone was debating who would win. Some thought the demon would win, but those who knew of Wolf's feats thought he would win, and they would be right soon...

Unbeknownst to everyone, the Sorcerer King himself was observing the whole thing from a distance...

* * *

**I was thinking, and I'm like, "Hey! Maybe I should crossover the AU Albedo with her ending up in the canon universe!" I mean I was just thinking what would happen if someone who looks like Albedo met Nazarick, I mean someone who IS Albedo but with a completely different personality (Wolf's personality). But I'll probably do that in a one shot and put it in here...**

**Anyways! Hoped you liked this chapter! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**


	19. AU One Shot 2

**AU One Shot 2**

**This scenario will just involve the Purification Ending in Sekiro, except characters will be replaced...**

**Albedo: Wolf/Sekiro**

**Suzuki Satoru: Kuro**

**Takemikazuchi: Isshin Ashina**

**Demiurge: Genichiro**

**Narberal: Emma**

**Sculptor: Sebas**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Takemikazuchi: Well... Done... Albedo.

Warrior Takemikazuchi then fell into eternal slumber, into the confines of the grass beneath him. Albedo flicked the blood off the Mortal Blade.

Albedo: Farewell...

Never in her whole life has Albedo met such a man such a Takemikazuchi. No one could hope to match his skills with the blade. This memory of this battle with him would remain within Albedo until the end of her days...

She then realized, where was Lord Satoru? Albedo was about to search frantically for her lord when she heard his voice...

Suzuki: Wolf. Where are you?

Albedo immediately ran towards the sound of his voice, finding him laying beneath her, immobilized from his wounds prior to Demiurge. She kneeled, and placed her hand on Suzuki's back, lifting him upwards in support.

Albedo: I am at your side.

They were words of comfort, not a promise, for that the Shinobi knew that both could not exist if one were to be severing the ties of immortality. Such a thing was found out upon hearing the conversation between Lady Narberal and the Sculptor at the Dilapidated Temple... It was... hard to believe hearing that, but Albedo remembered her lord's words, "Do what must be done.", and she did just that. She took out the Dragon Tears and the Everblossom out of her pocket and gave it to the Heir.

Albedo: Take the Dragon Tears.

Suzuki withered in pain for a moment before he was lulled to sleep.

Albedo then reached over her back, placing a firm grip on the hilt of the Mortal Blade, drawing it from its sheath.

Albedo: I hereby condemn the last immortal

The loyal shinobi then bring the blade towards herself aiming the tool capable of severing immortality close to the gape of her neck. She looked at the boy one last time... And gave him a faint smile, although a pained one.

Albedo: May you live on, and embrace what it means to be human.

Albedo wished there was another way, but unfortunately there was no other way for this to end... With a heavy heart, but without hesitation, Albedo swiftly delivered the blade to her neck.

**SCHWING!**

Metal hit flesh... and sakura flowers bloomed from the shinobi in her departure. The petals rose slowly towards the sun, ascending high, and drifting along the wind.

Albedo, the One-Armed Wolf, loyal Shinobi of the Divine Heir, was no longer.

Suzuki Satoru, the Divine Heir, was immortal no longer...

* * *

**Let me just be honest with you here I just sort of just copy n pasted from the fic called The Shadow of Remnant, a RWBY x Sekiro crossover. But I had nothing else to work with other than this... I don't think it's plagiarism since this fic has nothing to do with RWBY whatsoever, I mean really hope I didn't just ****plagiarized**** just now, but anyway! Hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to review!**

**If you're interested, you should go check out the The Shadow of Remnant fic. It's pretty good but the author has yet to update due to University stuff and other things...**


	20. AU x Canon Universe One Shot

**AU Albedo x Canon Universe Crossover One Shot Part 1**

**This will be a scenario where the AU Albedo (You know the Shinobi Wolf Albedo) ends up in the canon universe in the New World, finding herself in laying in a bed in Nazarick... Hope this goes well... This is set after the Purification Ending BTW.**

**That reminds me! I never mentioned my own views on the AU Albedo's appearance... **

**1\. Basically she's wearing Wolf's attire and of course she has the prosthetic arm given by the Sculptor (AU Sebas)**

**2\. She's got short hair instead of the ponytail if you want to see my portrayal of her having short hair, search up Sumi Elias on Google Images.**

**3\. I decided to make a few changes to her such as she can now summon her Healing Gourd from the Aether, you know for the sake of keeping info regarding the Gourd a secret...**

**4\. She will somehow sense Ainz as Suzuki Satoru somehow... Don't ask me how.**

**5\. She is tall as the canon Albedo**

**6\. No her figure is not the same as the canon Albedo's. Well I mean, her breast size is decently big but not as much, and it doesn't show as it is concealed by her armored body.**

**7\. AU Albedo will have some of Wolf's personality, but she will have some of her own personality as well.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Remember!**

**Wolf: Albedo**

**Sculptor: Sebas**

**Takemikazuchi: Isshin Ashina**

**Demiurge: Genichiro**

**Ainz/Suzuki Satoru: Kuro**

**Narberal: Emma**

**Aureole: Hanbei the Undying**

**To Guest: Bear with me if you don't like it, I'll get back to the actual Wolf later...**

* * *

Pain rung through Wolf's head as she woke from her slumber, feeling sluggish, and struggling to open her eyes. Fatigue covered her entire body. However, she rose, nonetheless. As she tried to lift herself, she realized that she found herself to be laying in bed in a room she did not recognize. The lighting in the room made it seem gloomy, but the room itself looked to be exquisite...

Wolf Albedo: Where... am I?

She asked herself that question as she wondered where she ended up. Wolf then heard a door opening and she quickly reacted, reaching for Kusabimaru at her waist, but she was shocked to find it missing. Her shock faded as she realized that she still could resort to using the prosthetic tools and decided to bring out **[Sabimaru]. **She got into a stance as the door finally opened. It revealed a man in a suit, but as for his face, Wolf recognized him immediately as her eyes widened in pure shock...

Sebas: Stay calm... I mean no harm for you.

Wolf Albedo: Sculptor...?

The man in question raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Sebas: I beg your pardon?

She was surprised to find the man that she sent into the beyond here and still standing...

Wolf Albedo: You're... Alive?

Sebas' eyes slightly widened in shock, and became even more confused.

Sebas: What do you mean?

Wolf was about to answer when she was interrupted by a voice... A voice she knew all too well...

Demiurge: It seems our guest is awake. How are you feeling?

A smiling man in red wearing spectacles made himself known... Wolf's eyes went cold as she saw the man who severed her arm. She looked as if she was ready to tear him apart...

Wolf Albedo: You...

Wolf released a menacing aura... Both felt the power radiating from it...

Demiurge: Now now... There is no need for-

Demiurge stopped as he activated **[Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claw]** to block a Kodachi gripped in the shinobi's hand... It was so fast and unexpected that he reacted just barely. Demiurge then found himself to be struggling against her as she was applying pressure with **[Sabimaru]. **He looked into Wolf's eyes as he saw that her eyes were glowing brightly in rage...

Sebas then got in between them a pushed them apart from each other, creating distance...

Wolf Albedo: What are you doing?

Sebas: There is no need to be hostile. Can we not be civil about this?

Wolf Albedo: Civil? There is no reason to be civil when he tried to kill my master!

Sebas' eyes widened in shock. Before he could say anything, Demiurge interjected...

Demiurge: I would never kill someone so supreme such as Lord Ainz!

Demiurge looked at Wolf in anger.

Wolf Albedo: Lord... Ainz?

Demiurge's eyes narrowed as he was surprised to learn that this woman did not know of his lord.

Wolf Albedo: I don't know who he is, but I am loyal to no one else but Lord Satoru.

Before anymore could be said, a large skeleton in robes entered the room...

Ainz: Sebas! Demiurge! Leave us!

Demiurge: But Lord Ainz we-

Ainz: Now!

His voice took on a more stern tone...

Both complied and left the room. Ainz and Wolf were now left alone, he had ordered Albedo to stay in his office while she watches what happens through the Remote View Mirror... Wolf was on edge and gripped **[Sabimaru]** more tightly... Ainz definitely had questions for her...

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to reivew! Is there something I should fix? Let me know! I hope I won't be given shit for this as I thought really hard about this scenario.**

**Gotta get this off my chest, as I was writing this I keep hearing some guy somewhere outside yelling help for some reason. He wasn't really in danger but he was being obnoxious as fuck.**


	21. Shalltear (Nazarick) Part 1

**Overlord Shinobi Executions: Shalltear (Nazarick) Part 1**

**This is just a followup from Kyouhukou.**

**Shalltear will not be killed in this scenario.**

**Forgive me if anyone is OOC in here.**

* * *

Wolf found the exit and went through it he traversed through that halls until he came across some stairs and climbed them. When he got to the next floor he was instantly met with a foul smell and spotted some rotted flesh on the floor and dried up stains of blood on the floor. Such a sight didn't stop him as he continued on without hesitation. The room was just as dark as the room where he killed that giant roach, but once again it was of no concern to him thanks to his ability to see in the dark.

Wolf walked forward some more while keeping watch for some traps that may lay ahead... That was until he heard sounds of clicking heels that were coming his way. Wolf immediately came to a stop and stood still to see what he was up against. There was very little lighting in the room, but it was enough to reveal a little girl in foreign attire. She wore a dress accompanied with a bonnet with colors of dark purple and dark red. Her skin was pale and she her eyes were red with slit pupils. She was holding and umbrella that had the same color pattern as her attire. There were two other figures who were at her left and right side with revealing outfits. Wolf didn't react to their outfits as he was not the kind of man to who would pay attention to certain parts of women...

Wolf: (Silence)

Shalltear: Hm? Not going to speak? Very well, then allow me to introduce myself invading stranger, my name is Shalltear Bloodfallen, Floor Guardian of the First, Second, and Third Floors...

Wolf simply hummed in acknowledgement...

Shalltear: Not one for words I see?

She then orders the women at her side with a snap of her fingers...

Shalltear: Kill him.

They comply and attempt to kill the shinobi. Wolf draws Kusabimaru out of its sheath and deflected an attack from one of the pale women, staggering her and leaving her open for a Deathblow. Wolf performed the Deathblow, thrusting Kusabimaru through the side of her chest, the blade coming out of her throat. Wolf pulled the blade out as she bled to death on the floor. The other women before him was hesitating before Wolf decided to end her with a single attack, using a Martial Art he learned called **[Vicious Strike]. **He uppercutted the woman with a single uppercut slash from Kusabimaru as she tried blocking which proved pointless as blood started spraying from a wound freshly made from the shinobi's katana. She was knocked away from Wolf as she fell to the floor and laid there lifeless... Wolf looked to Shalltear and prepared for what she had in store.

Shalltear smiled as she found a user of Martial Arts...

Shalltear: Impressive. From your display with my brides, it seems you're a user of Martial Arts. Even if you're an intruder, I cannot help but be curious of your power.

Shalltear then stopped when she saw feathers in the position where Wolf originally was and wondered where he went. She sensed a presence behind her and dodged just barely as Wolf's blade managed to tear part of her dress which irked her a little.

Shalltear: TCH! To think your tore my dress... Shall I suck you dry then?

Wolf grimaced in disgust as he misinterpreted what the girl was implying to which she noticed.

She laughed and gave him a sensual gaze...

Shalltear: Fufufu! What? You can't the advances of a lady?

Wolf finally chose to respond to her with a taunt...

Wolf: Funny. I didn't know I was speaking to a lady.

His response caused her to change her demeanor in an instant as she raged on like a beast as her red eyes glowed and dark aura radiated from her figure.

Shalltear: YOU DARE!?

Shalltear the pulled out a lance and her figure glowed brightly until it was revealed that she was wearing bright red armor...

Shalltear: I WILL RIP YOU APART AND FEAST ON YOUR ENTRAILS YOU INSECT!

Wolf felt slight regret at his actions, but he also felt that it was worth it...

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! To those who didn't like the last chapter bear with me here! I'm just doing a thing where an alternate version of Albedo ends up in the New World in the form of One Shots or sort of full story? I might transform that into a full separate story... So! Feel free to review! Is there anything I should fix? Let me know!**

**Abilities from other games used:**

**Vicious Strike: An ability from the game Sonny 2 which deal damage based on their Attack and Speed stats.**


	22. AU x Canon Universe One Shot 2

**AU Albedo x Canon Universe Crossover Part 2**

**Just making a part 2 of this. I may make a new full story for this but with a new beginning to AU Albedo's story as to where she ends up in the New World. I may not decide to update it often as I'm not really an expert at writing full stories... It will be set after the Purification Ending in Sekiro.**

**Remember!**

**Albedo: Wolf**

**Ainz/Suzuki Satoru: Kuro**

**Demiurge: Genichiro**

**Sebas: Sculptor**

**Narberal: Emma**

**Aureole: Hanbei the Undying.**

**Hope you enjoy! Oh! And to those who don't like this sort of thing, please be patient with me as I'll get back to the _actual_ Wolf later...**

* * *

Ainz was contemplating on what to do with this Albedo lookalike. He discovered her body when one of his subordinates reported to him about a tornado made of petals swirling around the outside of Nazarick, and when they dissipated, they saw an unconscious woman in its place. There were many questions to be asked. Who is she? Where did she come from? Why does she look like Albedo?

These questions were important, but he had to know if he was going mental or not. The moment he heard his surname from his time on Earth, he had Sebas and Demiurge leave the room. It had to be a coincidence right? She only said Satoru. Looking at her now, she was on edge since she saw Demiurge. She seemed to display hatred for him, so Ainz would have to mind Demiurge's distance around her. He didn't know why she hated him so much, but knowing why she knew his actual name was more important...

Ainz raised his hands in a calming manner...

Ainz: Please calm down. I'm not going to hurt you.

Wolf looked over to the door Sebas and Demiurge left through earlier, and Ainz noticed this...

Ainz: Whoever he is to you, I will see to it that he is dealt with accordingly.

Wolf gave Ainz a look as if to say, "How so?". Ainz responded to her with...

Ainz: I will elaborate in a later time. Right now I wish ask something of you.

Wolf silently stared at Ainz in silence for what seemed to feel like hours, making him slightly nervous before she decided to put away **[Sabimaru]. **She now donned a calm look on her face and looked at Ainz expectingly.

Ainz: 'I've never seen Albedo with that expression on her face.'

Ainz then shook his head a little. This was not the time to get sidetracked. Wolf noticed this and gave a sign of confusion with a slight tilt of her head. Ainz seemed to "cough" into his hand which confused her even more...

Ainz: Now, you were found outside of my home unconscious. What is the last thing you remember?

Wolf had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment before answering...

Wolf Albedo: I remember... Beheading myself.

Ainz: And yet... You're still standing. 'She sounds exactly like her too!'

Wolf nodded in acknowledgement...

Ainz: Why would you?

Wolf looked up to him...

Wolf Albedo: It was for the sake of saving my lord.

Ainz: 'Her lord...' That reminds me... Who is your lord exactly?

Wolf Albedo: His name is Lord Satoru.

Ainz: Yes, but... Do you mind if I ask you for his full name?

Wolf looked a bit reluctant at his question...

Wolf Albedo: Why would you want to know that?

Ainz: I'm simply curious, I swear it is nothing more than that.

Wolf still looked a bit reluctant, but she thought more about it. This... skeleton man would most likely wouldn't know where his lord was since looking at the design of the interior, she could conclude that she was somewhere in the west. So, she figured there was nothing to worry about for her lord's safety. So she decided with a sigh...

Wolf Albedo: Very well. His name... Is Lord Satoru Suzuki.

At this, Wolf could've sworn that she heard a pin dropping...

Ainz: 'Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?'

Ainz's jaw dropped in shock.

Ainz: 'Wait a minute! There's still a chance that it could be a coincidence! Her own master may have the same name, but what about his appearance? Yes! I shall ask her about that!'

Wolf meanwhile was wondering why the skeleton man looked so shocked for some reason. Ainz then asked her another question...

Ainz: I don't mean to pry but... Would you also mind telling me what he looks like?

Ainz was wondering if this woman was a creation of Tabula that he had no knowledge about.

Wolf Albedo: My lord is a boy...

Her answer made him relieved at first, but what she said next completely destroyed him.

Wolf Albedo: With brown hair and brown eyes...

Wolf saw a green glow embrace Ainz's figure before dissipating...

Ainz: I-I see... Can you allow me to excuse myself for a moment?

Wolf's expression was nothing but pure confusion but she nodded. Ainz exited the room and put a hand on the wall as to support himself from the mental exhaustion that he just experienced...

This was just not his day now...

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know! Sorry if you're disappointed in this! I did the best I can with this!**


	23. Albedo (Sorcerer Kingdom) Part 2

**Overlord Shinobi Executions: Albedo (Sorcerer Kingdom) Part 2**

**Wolf vs The Prime Minister herself.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I would've made Albedo's moveset similar to Gyobu in the game then I realize that she's a virgin... Yeah... Well shit...**

* * *

Albedo lunges at Wolf with a hard thurst of her axe which is intercepted with Wolf Mikiri Countering, pinning her axe, along with herself to the ground. She quickly pulled put her axe before Wolf could do anything and distanced herself from him.

Using her wings, she flew at him, charging at him, delivering a fast hard swing which was deflected by Wolf who was paying attention to which direction she was coming from. Albedo repeated this action a several more times before ending it with a devastating overhead strike. Wolf deflected the attack, using the butt of the hilt of Kusabimaru to block the axe, causing Kusabimaru to be forced into the ground along with Wolf kneeling from the impact.

Albedo was knocked off balance for a moment as a result of the deflection to which Wolf had taken advantage of. He has come across foes who wore heavy armor and it was of no concern to him as he had a way around that. Wolf flicked the wrist of his prosthetic, switching to the **[Loaded Spear]. **Albedo wasn't able to dodge in time as Wolf was too fast and inserted that spear quickly into her armor which caused some damage to her but mostly to her armor, making her breathe a sigh of relief until Wolf pulled the spear back out causing extra damage to her armor as pieces of it fell off... Of course, he pulled Albedo closer to himself...

Albedo: TCH! Don't you dare lay a finger on me!

Albedo swings her axe at Wolf once more as he dodge rolled out of the way while barely keeping his head intact. Wolf saw Albedo flew up into the air to charge at him from above. He switches to the **[Loaded Shuriken] **with a flick of the wrist. Wolf coated his prosthetic in darkness and started throwing shurkiens at Albedo in quick succession. Albedo had trouble evading the shurikens as some managed to graze her, until she found herself falling as a shuriken was lodged into one of her wings. Wolf closed in on her and jumped up as he grabbed from the air and got on top of her to perform a Deathblow, lodging Kusabimaru straight into her chest...

Albedo: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!

Abledo shrieked as she struggled to get Wolf off of her. She finally managed to get him off as she delivered a kick to his stomach. Wolf flew away from the kick, but recovered pretty quickly as he landed on his feet in a crouch. Blood sprayed from Albedo's wound as she had a hard time getting on her feet. She was livid as she saw the mess on her dress, she looked up to Wolf as she stared at him with hateful eyes...

Albedo: Damn insect! Now look what you've done to my dress!

Wolf blankly stared back at her with half lidded eyes...

Wolf: _'Is etiquette really a priority for these people?'_

Yes, Wolf has come across many who were too worried about their attire to even worry about their opponent, which made him shake his head at them in disbelief. Albedo pulled out the shuriken that was lodged into her wing and tried flying again, only to find that her wings refused to flap. It was then that she noticed that her wings were shrouded in a dark aura. Albedo had no idea what was going on. As for Wolf, it was all part of his plan as he preferred to face enemies on the ground. It was a spell he casted earlier called **[Shadow Nuke]**. It was very useful for foes who preferred to fight while airborne as the aftereffects of the spell grounded those who liked to fight in the air. However, the aftereffects of the spell didn't last long, so Wolf had to be quick about it and put an end to this madness...

He charged at Albedo with a burst of speed, surprising her. Wolf brought out the **[Loaded Spear]** once more as he swung at her with the spear, chipping off more of her armor, leaving fresh wounds in the process. At some point, much to Wolf's surprise, Albedo managed to parry one of his attacks, which knocked the shinobi off balance. She then swung at Wolf using her axe like a baseball bat, sending him crashing into a building. Abledo smirked and laughed in satisfaction as she saw the shinobi's lifeless body in the rubble, wounds ever so present on his body. The effects of **[Shadow Nuke] **had long disappeared and was able to engage in flight again.

Albedo: Now... Where was I? Oh right...

She turned to the boy who was being shielded by his mother. Everyone who was watching was shocked to see the shinobi was cut down so easily.

Man: N-No way...

Woman: H-He's not dead is he?

Albedo: _'Now... Time for punishment...'_

Albedo was near the mother and child and was about to finish what she started, but she saw as a bright pink light flashed from behind her. Albedo immediately turned to the source, and her eyes widened in pure shock as she saw what was happening

Albedo: _'Impossible! HOW!?'_

Albedo was dumbfounded at the sight as she saw Wolf rise to his feet, shrouded in glowing sakura petals...

The crowd cheered at the sight of Wolf rising to his feet...

Boy: He's alive!

Young Woman: He's okay!

Man: Get her! Slay that demon!

The crowd grows wild. Albedo looked as if she was about to lash out at them, but a wave of energy from **[Dragon Flash]** stopped her as it sent her flying away, severing one of her horns in the process. Albedo crashed into a wall, and was horrified as she noticed that she was bleeding from her head. The succubus' hand balled into a fist. She couldn't afford to let this insect degrade her form any further...

Albedo's eyes glowed with rage as she flew at the shinobi, and they both started trading blows with each other back and forth. Albedo tried to parry but Wolf feinted some of his attacks as he changed directions with his swings... Albedo could barely keep up with him anymore as fresh cuts made themselves known on her figure. Her armor couldn't help her anymore as most of it was destroyed. She was staggered once again as Wolf performed another Deathblow on her, plunging Kusabimaru into her chest a second time.

Albedo felt agonizing pain, but she brought her axe down towards Wolf as a last ditch effort as her strength was fading quickly. Wolf had anticipated this and brought out the **[Loaded Umbrella] **to block it. Albedo could only look on in horror as her axe was shattered into pieces from the impact from the umbrella shield. Wolf dislodged Kusabimaru out of her chest and delivered a roundhouse kick to her face, which sent her flying back and into the ground.

Wolf slowly walked over to Albedo as her vision was blurry. When her vision became clear, Albedo could see the blade of Kusabimaru close to her neck. It angered her that she no longer had the strength to fight... Fortunately for her, a certain Overlord made his presence known...

?: Wait!

Everyone including Wolf stopped, to see the source of the voice. Wolf could see a skeleton in robes floating down towards him and Albedo. The succubus got excited at his presence despite her wounds. Wolf narrowed his eyes at him. When the skeleton landed, silence was all that followed...

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Feel free to review! Is there anything I should fix? Let me know!**

**Tools used: **

**Loaded Spear**

**Loaded Shuriken**

**Loaded Umbrella**

**Combat Arts used:**

**Dragon Flash**

**Abilities from other games used:**

**Shadow Nuke: An ability from the game Sonny 2 which deals deals damage or dark damage for 350% of their Instinct or Magic Attack. (There's no dark damage element mentioned in the wiki as far as I know) I decided to change this up a bit by adding a debuff from the game Destiny called Weight of Darkness which is a debuff that disables double jump and slows movement speed. In this case, any means of aerial movement is disabled meaning that flight is disabled, but the target afflicted with this debuff will have no changes to their movement speed just so I can make this fight more fair. For the debuff to be active, the ability must be able to land a direct hit on any part of the target.**

**To ****Arbiter3670: I have mentioned in part 1 that Albedo will not be killed. Hence why Ainz himself has intervened at the end.**


	24. Aftermath: Albedo (Sorcerer Kingdom)

**Aftermath: Albedo (Sorcerer Kingdom)**

**Ainz intervenes before anything bad happens to Albedo.**

**No. There will be no fight between Wolf and Ainz. This is just dialogue stuff.**

* * *

Wolf stopped in his tracks as his attention was now directed towards Ainz...

Wolf: _'Is that who the demon refers to as Lord Ainz?'_

Wolf gave a blank stare towards the Overlord as he walked over towards him...

Ainz: So you're who they call the One-Armed Wolf... Sekiro was it? I hope you can forgive my subordinate, I've heard that she has been acting out of line and I've set out to take care of it.

Wolf: Then why didn't you come here any sooner?

The crowd seemed to agree with Wolf as they started yelling out in rage. Albedo tried to lash out but Wolf prevented that when he put more pressure on her neck with Kusabimaru. She got the message and reluctantly complied, with signs of anger apparent in her eyes. Ainz saw this and tried to defuse the situation...

Ainz: Please wait. Let her go and return her to me, I assure you I will do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't inflict any further damage.

Wolf looked at Ainz with the same blank expression, then he took out the Healing Gourd from his waist and offered it to Albedo. Albedo was confused...

Wolf: Drink.

Albedo looked at Ainz, who then nodded. He saw what the effects of the Healing Gourd did back when Wolf fought Cocyutus, so there was nothing to worry about. Albedo, while struggling a little, took the gourd and drunk it. Suddenly all her wounds have mended in an instant as if they never existed in the first place, which surprised her. She saw Wolf hold out his hand towards her. Albedo looked towards Ainz once more before handing the gourd back to him. She got up and went to Ainz's side in an instant.

Ainz: Thank you. However, I don't intend on leaving. I have plans on ruling this city.

Wolf wasn't surprised. He had a feeling that not everything wasn't going to go his way. He tightened his grip on Kusabimaru.

Ainz: But don't fret, I don't wish to rule out of bloodshed and despair. Whether you believe me or not is your choice.

Wolf: Then how do you plan to do such a thing?

This was it...

Ainz: Well. That's where I offer my proposal to you. If you'd be so kind to hear me out.

Wolf was skeptical, but he accepted...

Wolf: Very well.

Ainz hummed...

Ainz: Join the forces of Nazarick. I wish for you to become the city's representative and law enforcer

Wolf looked at Ainz like he was insane, but kept silent...

Ainz: In exchange, I will see to it that the innocents of this city will not endure any suffering.

Wolf: How will I know that you're telling the truth?

Albedo: Lord Ainz has no plans to implement any unjust laws. However, should you refuse to join, you will mark you as a dangerous man and will be hunted down until your death.

Wolf looked down as he thought about this. What would Lord Kuro do? Then he remembered the words he has spoken...

Wolf: _'Do what must be done.'_

His words haven't lead him astray. Wolf was thankful for his wisdom... Wolf looked up to Ainz and without hesitation...

Wolf: I accept your proposal.

Everyone gasped, but what the shinobi said next put them at ease.

Wolf: But... Should I find out that you've lied to me...

Wolf laid his hand on the hilt of Kusabimaru...

Wolf: Your life shall be ended by my hands... Along with those who follow you.

Ainz: I understand.

Albedo: Hmph... _'This insect believes he can take on all of us? He may have defeated me, but there is no way that he will defeat Lord Ainz!'_

Wolf looked to the crowd, who looked worried. Wolf reassured them safety with a nod and a faint smile. They now looked hopeful. They were confident that he would do eveything with the best of his ability to defend them.

Ainz: Now that's settled, shall I take you to my home? To Nazarick?

Wolf: _'Do what must be done...' _Yes... My Lord.

Not that could Ainz show it but he was surprised at Wolf's sudden show of respect for him. As for Albedo, she smirked. When Wolf was beside Ainz and Albedo, he casted **[Greater Teleportation]. **

A blue light surrounded them before they vanished...

* * *

**Hoped you like this chapter! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**


	25. Clementine

**Overlord Shinobi Executions: Clementine**

**As Wolf learns of the killer of the Swords of Darkness, he swore to make sure that he would do everything in his power to make them pay.**

**Of course, this is straight up one sided... :)**

* * *

Clementine was walking away as she was done with her prey, back to Khajit. She sensed a presence behind her. She turned around to see a man in an orange robe. She smirked thinking he had a death wish.

Clementine: Well... What do we have here? Another weakling here to satisfy me?

Clementine gave off a sinister giggle. Wolf gave a blank stare before responding...

Wolf: The Swords of Darkness, a four man adventuring team. You killed them, didn't you?

Clementine certainly remembered a adventuring team of four that she killed, but she didn't pay any mind to what they were called...

Clementine: And what if I did?

Her smirk deepened. Wolf was silent for a long moment. Clementine believed he was too shocked to learn of his supposed friends' death and lunged at him, both stilletos aimed at his eyes to gouge them out. Wolf vanished, with a large amounts of feather descending in his place.

Clementine: _'What? Where did he go?'_

Clementine was then answered when he sensed Wolf behind her, brandishing a katana that was inches away from her.

Clementine: _'Behind!?' _**[Flow Acceleration]!**

She barely dodged out of the way as the blade grazed her waist. Clementine tried retaliating by swinging at Wolf, but he simply deflected her attack and once again almost managed to land a direct hit on her as she barely dodged. Even with **[Greater Evasion] **active, Wolf still managed to graze her from time to time. Anything that Clementine tried to do was pointless as she started getting frustrated. She activated **[Invulnerable Fortress] **but Wolf didn't bother blocking. He either dodged or simply deflected her attacks making her even more frustrated...

Clementine: DAMMIT! JUST DIE!

Clementine then resorted to initiating a stab attack directed towards Wolf. Instead of using **[Mist Raven], **Wolf Mikiri Countered Clementine, pinning one of her arms to the ground. Rather than ending her instantly with a Deathblow, Wolf severed her arm, making her scream out in painful agony. Blood sprayed put of the stump as she tried clutched it...

Clementine: AAAAAAGH! YOU BASTARD!

Clementine tried to attack with her other arm. Wolf severed it, and before she could react, he severed both of her legs in one fell swoop as she was nothing more than a lump of meat on the ground. She screamed out in pain once more as she was unable to move. Wolf picked her up by her hair. She cowered in fear at Wolf's blank expression...

Clementine: _'NONONONONONONO! It can't end like this!'_

Clementine struggled as a last ditch effort. She really didn't want to die. Wolf threw her up high in the air and sheathed Kusabimaru. As she descended...

**[One Mind]**

Wolf unsheathed Kusabimaru in a blink of an eye as Clementine was decapitated, but it didn't end there. She suddenly exploded into hundreds of pieces as blood painted the whole area in red. Intestines and body parts were everywhere and blood rained out of the sky for a moment before stopping. Wolf was in a kneeling position as he slowly sheathed Kusabimaru and stood up. He looked back towards the carnage he had created...

Wolf: _'Good riddance...'_

Wolf looked up at the night sky...

Wolf: _'I hope now that those who have fallen victim to her can truly rest in peace. Especially the Swords of Darkness.'_

Wolf then went to walk on home to E-Rantel. Justice was truly served...

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know!**

**I just wanted to write a fight scene with Wolf facing off against one of the inhabitants of the New World. So I settled with this!**

**Tools used:**

**Mist Raven**

**Combat Arts used: **

**One Mind**


	26. Entoma

**Overlord Shinobi Executions: Entoma**

**Instead of Blue Rose coming across Entoma during the Men in the Kingdom Arc, the One-Armed Wolf encounters her.**

**There will be another preview thingy at the end.**

**To MASTER T-REX: I have decided that Wolf will have the ability to use magic using a fan prosthetic tool that I found on the web. It's called the Tenjin Caligraphic Tool Kit. Here's the description of the tool**

**Set of paper, brush, and ink which once belonged to a scholar of the Heian Period. Depending on the Kanji written on the paper, the shinobi acquires different magic abilities.**

**Now don't worry, Wolf can still cast magic without using the tool. Let's just say that using the tool will allow him to cast an enhanced version of whatever spell he casts. As I said in my PM, I will try to be more creative sometime in the future.**

**I'll make a chapter of Wolf acquiring the fan prosthetic tool later...**

**Characters may be OOC so please forgive me.**

* * *

Entoma was feasting on an arm the belonged to a bodyguard allied with the Eight Fingers organization, when she heard a man's voice...

?: Hey.

She tried ignoring it, which was pointless when the man spoke up once more.

?: Hey, you.

Entoma finally turned around to see who was trying to get her attention, slightly irritated that she was interrupted from her meal. She tilted her head...

Entoma: Yes?

The man in front of the maid looked to be wearing an attire of a Shinobi. She could see that he narrowed his eyes at what she was holding.

* * *

_With Wolf..._

Wolf slightly grimaced at the sight of seeing a severed arm, which most of it was devoured.

Wolf: _'I wonder what a monster like her is doing here. I doubt Eight Fingers could keep something like that on a leash. Still I can't allow her to roam around. I may not know what her goals are, but I'm sure whatever she's planning is far from pleasant.'_

Wolf starts unsheathing Kusabimaru. Entoma notices...

Entoma: Hm? Say... Could we just pretend we didn't see each other?

Wolf raised an eyebrow...

Entoma: You see, I came here to work too, and dealing with you would be very annoying. The most important thing is that right now, my tummy's stuffed fit to burst.

Wolf could see that. There didn't seem to be any members of Eight Fingers present. Still...

Wolf: I'm afraid I cannot do as you ask.

Entoma: Oh? And why is that?

Wolf: Even if your hunger is satisfied, there's no telling what you'll do once you start craving for whatever you deem as food. It could lead to many problems should I let you walk free.

Entoma: (Irritated) What a pain. In that case, maybe I'll turn you into preserved food.

* * *

_The battle begins..._

Wolf didn't reply. He simply closed in on Entoma with a burst of speed using **[Quick Feet] **as he unsheathed Kusabimaru and swung at her. Entoma barely dodged the slash from the katana, surprised from the sudden speed that Wolf displayed. The blade hit the ground and some debris got onto the maid's garment. Irritated she summoned an insect...

Entoma: ...You know, I really I didn't intend on killing you before...

The summoned insect attached to her arm, and transformed into some sort of bladed weapon...

Entoma: But now you've gone and ruined the dress that was made for me by my creator. I will not tolerate this!

The maid closed in on Wolf in an instant. The blade was inches away from his face, but much to Entoma's surprise, it was deflected by the shinobi without any trouble. She shook off her surprise and tried slashing at Wolf once more, but to no avail as her attacks here being deflected. Entoma eventually settled with a thrust attack, but she was surprised when her attack was intercepted with a Mikiri Counter from Wolf. He had her pinned and was about to perform a Deathblow on her, but his blade was met with some sort of shield that she had summoned.

Entoma: **[Hard Armor Bug].**

Entoma got the blade out from under Wolf's foot and swung at his face. Wolf brought out his own shield using the **[Loaded Umbrella], **deflecting the blade before it reached him. Entoma was knocked back a little as she was now open to an attack. Wolf then slashed her in an x-slash using the prosthetic tool and Kusabimaru. Entoma was knocked away from the attack as two fresh wounds were now apparent on her figure, some blood spraying out of them...

Entoma: GUH!

Entoma landed in the dirt, which made her dress even more filthy. Before she could unleash her rage, Wolf was on her once again with the **[Loaded Axe] **ready in an overhead slash from above. Entoma tried to block the axe with **[Hard Armor Bug], **but she was astonished as the shield was shattered, along with her arm being severed. She didn't even have time to react as Wolf went up to her to perfrom a Deathblow, plunging Kusabimaru through her neck, causing her to feel an immense amount of agonizing pain...

Entoma: GUUUUAAAAAAAGGGGGHH!

Entoma sturggled to force the blade out of her neck until Wolf pulled it out himself. The maid was on her knees as blood sprayed out of her neck. She looked up to Wolf with hatred in her eyes...

Entoma: yOu-!

Entoma stopped as she realized. She felt her face and neck as the Lip Bug along with the Mask Bug was no longer there. Entoma looked to the floor to see both dead. Wolf could see her true face, what she really looked like, her voice disembodied. Entoma screamed out in rage...

Entoma: HoW dArE yOu! i SwEaR I wIlL mAkE yOu PaY!

Four spider legs came out of Entoma's back as they lifted her. She opened her mouth as thousands of flies came out and flew towards Wolf. Runes on the Shinobi Prosthetic started glowing as Wolf was preparing a spell. The flies were inches away from Wolf when he unleashed the spell...

**[Hellfire Rocket]**

A rune circle appeared in front of Wolf as a cluster of fireballs were sent off into the swarm. As the spell impacted, all of the flies were burnt to crisp as they all hit the ground dead. Entoma hissed in frustration before raising arm as she summoned more bugs, gathering and flying into her arm. She then hold it out towards Wolf...

Entoma: **[BuLlEt BuGs]!**

The bugs in Entoma's arm then start to fly towards Wolf at insane speeds. He brought up the **[Loaded Umbrella] **once again and started spinning it like no tomorrow, deflecting each and everyone of them which made Entoma even more frustrated. She ran towards Wolf, summoning more bugs to attach to her right arm, increasing the range of **[Blade Bug]. **Entoma starts swinging at Wolf to which he does the same, trading blows with her. Entoma then initiated a surprise attack as she spewed spiderwebs at Wolf. The webs wrapped around him completely as he struggled to get out until he was wrapped completely. Entoma raised the **[Blade Bug] **in an overhead strike and brought it down, slashing the shinobi who was trapped in the web.

Entoma hummed in satifsction as she saw blood coming out of the cocoon and she started drooling...

Entoma: hUh?

She became confused when the blood changed color from red to pure white. Entoma found herself dumbfounded when the cocoon collapsed completely with no sign of the shinobi have ever being in there. It was only then that she realized that what she killed was an illusion and was immediately on guard. Entoma looked around frantically for Wolf, until she saw a black shroud leaving a trail of feathers coming towards her at terrifying speeds. She tried dodging but the shroud was too fast as it came close and... passed through her? Entoma was confused, thinking that was some sort of distraction until...

**[One Mind]**

She suddenly felt unbearable pain coming from one of her spider legs. Entoma looked at it, and looked on in horror as she saw blood spraying out of the stump of her spider leg and shrieked in pain...

Entoma: AuUuUgGh! BaStArD!

Entoma saw Wolf coming from above, prepared for an overhead strike. She slashed him again as blood sprayed out until the color changed to pure white before fading into ashes, signifying that it was another illusion the she had killed. The black shroud came back and passed through her once more before she could even react...

**[One Mind]**

Another leg was severed, leaving Entoma with two legs. She had lost balance as she fell to the floor. Entoma struggled to stand as her strength was fading very quickly...

Entoma: _'N-No... I... Must not... Be defeated...'_

With all her might, Entoma finally managed to stand. She looked on ahead to see any sign of Wolf. He finally showed himself_, _real deal this time as Entoma saw him slowly walking towards her with a blank expression on his face. The maid started feeling fear towards him. Entoma has never experienced fear of any sort, and it infuriated her that she was fearful for the first time, and against a human. Wolf slowly raised Kusabimaru, the close he got to Entoma. She tried to repel him with a swing of the **[Blade Bug] **towards him...

**[Temper]**

Kusabimaru started glowing crimson red as Wolf it brought up as it collided with the **[Blade Bug]. **As both collide, the **[Blade Bug] **shatters into pieces. Entoma yelps in fear as she resorted to using one of her spider legs to knock Wolf away while using the other to shield herself. Wolf pulled out the **[Loaded Axe] **and severed the leg, making Entoma scream out in pain...

Entoma: NnNnNnGhHhH! **[Hardening Talisman]!**

Entoma pulls out a talisman and plants it on herself, her figure glowing a greenish blue color for a moment before it faded.

**[Fang and Blade]**

Wolf then followed up his attack with the **[Loaded Axe], **using both the tool and Kusabimaru which was still glowing crimson red, and brought both of them down on the defending leg. All efforts to survive proved pointless when Wolf cut through the last leg like butter, and blood sprayed out of the stump. Entoma screamed some more as she fell back on her rear...

Entoma: _'I can't die here! I can't!'_

She tried to crawl away as a last ditch effort to escape death. Wolf almost felt pity for the maid, but he remembered what she was doing when he first saw her, so he immediately set the feeling aside. He walked over to her and placed his foot over her head with force and raised Kusabimaru, ready to perform a killing Deathblow on her...

Entoma: nO... NoOoOoO!

Entoma stretched out her arm as she felt her life flashing before her eyes...

Wolf: Hm?

A red blur came into Wolf's view. He saw claws close to his body, before he quickly deflected them and flipped away, creating distance. Wolf narrowed his eyes as he saw a masked man with pointy ears in a red suit and tie...

Masked Man: Can I ask you to stop there?

Wolf stayed silent as he watched the Mask Man tend to Entoma...

Masked Man: Are you all right? I will take over from here, so please head on back and get some rest.

Entoma is then carried away by a giant insect. The Masked Man stands up and looks at Wolf...

Masked Man: Well then, now that's settled...

The Masked Man takes a closer look at Wolf...

Masked Man: I see... So you're that adventurer with the prosthetic that I've been hearing so much about.

Wolf gets into a stance as the Masked Man raises his claws...

Masked Man: The One-Armed Wolf, Sekiro... I trust that's your name?

Wolf merely grunts in response, neither confirming nor denying his claim.

Masked Man: Not one for words I see... No matter... Still... What you've done tonight is a crime, and I must carry out your punishment. Before I do so, allow me to introduce myself.

The man gives a bow...

Masked Man: My name is Jaldabaoth.

Jaldabaoth gets into a battle stance as he releases a sinister fiery aura. It reminded Wolf a little of the Demon of Hatred as he saw this...

Jaldabaoth: Now... Shall we begin?

Wolf tightens his grip on Kusabimaru as he keeps a close eye on Jaldabaoth.

The atmosphere gradually becomes more tense...

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Feel free to review! Is there something I should fix? Let me know! I have decided to write this in a one part thing as I will follow this up with Wolf fighting Demiurge later...**

**Sorry if I haven't updated for a short while. I have come across a writer's block for both fics I am working on, especially Albedo: Shadows Die Twice. I will post a new chapter for the fic as soon as I can get the writer's block off my back...**

**If you find this chapter to be lacking, I hope you can forgive me as I'll try to make up for it with a rewrite chapter if I can come up with something.**

**Tools used:**

**Loaded Axe**

**Loaded Umbrella**

**Combat Arts used:**

**One Mind**

**Prosthetic Arts:**

**Projected Force**

**Fang and Blade**

**Made up spells used:**

**Quick Feet: An ability that boosts one's agility by a mile. Imagine Wolf having the Flash's power or Ruby's Semblance.**

**Hardening Talisman: A made up Talisman ability made up for Entoma which just improves her resilience.**

**Abilities from other games used:**

**Temper: An ability from the game Epic Battle Fantasy which buffs one's strength. Depending on the level the ability it's at. Lv 1: 40% Lv2: 55% Lv3: 70%.**

**Hellfire Rocket: Fires off a cluster of five fireballs. Each individual fireball will deal more damage than the previous one if they all hit the same enemy. An ability from the game inFAMOUS 2**

**Preview thingy: Clementine (Shura)**

**_Wolf had done the deed. He was on his way back to E-Rantel when suddenly, flames surrounded the big area._**

**_Wolf: What is this?_**

**_Wolf then sees the carnage he made started moving as if time itself was being reversed. All that was left of Clementine was suddenly gathering itself until it formed a full body of her standing. Wolf put his hand on the hilt of Kusabimaru as he was now on guard. Everything about Clementine looked the same, except for the small two horns that was on her head. She opened her eyes. Her eyes were glowing bright red as she smirked at Wolf when she saw him..._**

**_Clementine: Did you really think it'd be that easy to get rid of me? Don't be ridiculous._**

**_Clementine summoned two glowing stilettos in her hands..._**

**_Clementine: I should really give that demon my thanks for giving me a second chance at life._**

**_Clementine starts giggling menacingly. Wolf narrows his eyes at her as he figures out what the psycho was talking about. He narrowed his eyes at her..._**

**_Wolf: Shura..._**

**_Wolf got into a stance as he drew his blade..._**

**_Wolf: It seems I need to defeat it once more._**

**_The best part is that he wouldn't even have to feel bad since this wasn't the Sculptor that he was gonna kill. Wolf gave a two finger taunting gesture towards Clementine, daring her to come at him. She starts laughing maniacally as she got into a pouncing position, ready to lunge at Wolf. Wolf unsheathed Kusabimaru and got into a stance._**

**_Flames of Hatred were present once more..._**


End file.
